


The Dragon Prince

by fedaykin_here



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dragons exist, they were once considered majestic creatures feared by men. However, due to a horrific twist of events, war was waged between man and dragon. One man dared to capture and enslave a dragon for his vengeful desires. Could the seed of such wrathful actions bear forth love, salvation and redemption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

Prologue

Fire, pain, the smell of burning flesh filled his nose.

Men, woman and children screamed. Still the widespread fire raged on, but the screams were deafened by the howling cries of winged creatures, circling overhead.

The massive beasts rained fire down, as humans panicked and scattered, stumbling in all directions. 

“Dragons!” screamed the wounded, as their flesh burned from their bones. 

He ran, tripping over his short legs. He fell, his tender palms smashing down against the jagged rocks. His skin broke, blood flowing from his open lacerations. Then, there were strong hands grabbing him from behind and lifting him up. 

The scent of his father filled his nose as he huddled in his father’s firm hold. His bleeding hands twisted into his father’s shirt as he was carried from the screaming crowd and burning fire. 

Suddenly, a wrathful roar reverberated through the bloody night and he could feel the beat of hot air swirling after them as a winged monster swooped down, landed and to chase after them. 

He trembled, daring to peek over his father’s shoulder, to see the blood crazed eyes of the deadly beast which would haunt his dreams for years to come. He saw the scales, fangs, wings, and the smoke rising from its snout as it opened its mouth to snarl. He knew it craved his blood and his death. Its claws sank into earth and it began to pursue them, slithering swiftly against through uneven rocks. Then, it opened its razor fanged mouth and launched itself at them. 

CRUNCH

His father dropped him on the ground and he found himself staring up at him, in a haze of pain from the fall. His expression was sad and steady as he stared at his son, “Run, son! Never look back!” In that instant, his father was snatched backwards, in the grasping talons of the blood lusting creature. The boy continued to stare in horror, as his father’s body was crushed in the powerful jaw of the monstrous dragon. Blood spilled from its fangs and painted the ground red as it roared in triumph. It ripped and tore at his father, separating bones from flesh. Pieces of what was left were carelessly tossed away as grim wreckage. 

“Father!” He whimpered, as tears rolled down his smooth cheeks. Despite the low whine, the creature twisted its blood spattered body to investigate the crying boy. It came close, inspecting the small, weeping victim. 

“Worthless prey. No worth in it as a toy, let alone to eat.” The boy could hear the thoughts of the dragon in his mind. All the paralyzing fear that he felt dissolved into rage and anger. The boy, with nothing left to lose, and motivated by revenge, leaped to his feet and glared into the terrifying, huge, face of the winged creature.

“Kill me now, Dragon. Or you and your kind will all die by my hand,” the young boy swore to the monster. Cold, amber eyes, stared down at the boy as it pondered the words the boy had spoken.

“You really think a human can ever hurt my kind? Stupid prey. I will let you live to see your brethren die. Be grateful that I show you mercy this night.” The dragon mind-spoke to the boy before it spanned its massive black wings and took flight into the dark night. 

The boy stared after the creature. He no longer believed it was an immortal monster untouchable by man. Instead, he saw it as another evil beast that needed to be hunted and killed. “As you have killed my family this night, I will hunt and kill your entire kind, until you are nothing more than myth and legend,” the boy vowed into the cold silent night.

+++++++

In the darkness of war, violence, and revenge, a special dragonlling was born. His beauty far surpassed any of his line before him, and his adult elixir, his essence, his power, his dragon soul, was awaited with great anticipation. Dragon-kind believed that he was destined for greatness, to bring forth a new age for their race. However, the hands of Fate had determined that he was meant to shape the events of mankind. 

The Beginning: Vengeance, the innocent will bleed

+++++++

“Mathair, why can’t I fly out to the other side of the cliffs? Why are we limited to the southern boundaries?” The beautiful, golden-scaled dragonling asked his mother. She looked tenderly upon her spawn, watching the vibrant and curious green eyes patiently awaiting her answer. Her son was still small for his age. His golden rich scales gleamed in the sunlight. Most dragons were born with either brown, green, black or red scales. However her son was not only a rarity in his colors but also his innate gifts. 

“My little dragonling, you know that you must not wander pass the southern cliffs or else the Dragon Prince will get you,” she gently admonished him. 

“The Dragon Prince is real? I thought he was a myth told to foolish young dragonlings to scare them into behaving?” 

“You must heed my warning. The Dragon Prince is a real threat that hunts our kind. He is an evil, blood thirty man that seeks the destruction of us all. You must never fly past these cliffs that protect our lands from those despicable humans.”

“What are humans?” Her son asked as he nuzzled closer to her body. He was a very affectionate dragonling, often cuddling his body close to his family and friends. He pressed his head against her warm green-scaled chest. 

“They are a ruthless, deadly, disloyal and untrustworthy species. They murder their own. You must avoid being captured by them. They will torture, maim and finally kill you. There is no honor among them. Do you understand, Jensen? You must avoid humans at all cost.”

“Why do we call the man the Dragon Prince if he is human?” 

A ripple of concern washed over her as she looked at her spawn. She was afraid her impish son was not taking her warnings seriously. He was young, brave, and inquisitive. He was also innocent of the wicked ways of men and would never comprehend the atrocities they commit. She was very protective of her beloved son and knew how important he was to their clan. 

“For no other man has ever killed as many of our kind as he has. His title serves as a warning to our kind. He is a killer, a dragon slayer, a destroyer. He can be distinguished from the horde of humanity by his eyes. They are multicolor, full of hate, revenge, and rage.”

Jensen tilted his head to the side. He asked, “Why does he hate us so much? Did we do something to him?”

His mathair scoffed, “We are majestic creatures who do not interfere with the affairs of such lowly beings. We did nothing to them to earn such hatred. But that is the ways of men. They often make no sense. They were the ones that started the war between us. Humans are a warmongering race that revel in blood and death. It is best for us to never meet and interact with them. Let’s not speak about them anymore. Are you meeting Kane today?” 

She wondered if her obtuse son knew that the older, brown-scaled and blue-eyed dragon was subtly courting him. Her son was still young for a mate, however, his beauty and innate gifts drew great attention within their clan. His latest admirer was their chieftain, Kane. She hoped that Jensen would favor their leader even though she knew that thoughts of mating and building a life with another were far from her son’s mind. His mind was consumed by the idea of adventures and the mysteries of the exotic world outside their borders. 

She fretted about her young dragonling. Raising him could be difficult at times, his thirst for knowledge was insatiable, his intellect and spirit unquenchable. There were many nights that she was unable to sleep due to his latest misadventure. His mother, along with the rest of the clan, knew of his great destiny, but decided to conceal the truth from him, to shield him from the immense responsibilities he would eventually shoulder. She wanted him to enjoy every moment of being a young dragonlling before he had to become the Great Dragon. His path was foretold to be harsh and difficult. It was prophesied that he would die young. However, before his death, he would usher in a new age for dragons. 

Her son stretched his golden-scaled body and flexed his light brown wings. He replied, “Yes, he promised me after his patrol of the southern border that he would meet me at the cliffs. I’m flying to meet him now.”

Jensen shifted from his mathair and leaned up to press his forehead against hers. He said softly to her, “Is brea liom tu.” 

She smiled and said “I love you too, my dragonlling. Be careful, Jensen.”

She watched him fly away from their den. An ominous feeling developed in pit of her stomach that she tried to ignore. She comforted herself that he was not old enough for the prophecy. He could enjoy the innocence of his youth at least. I still have a few more years, she thought to herself. She didn’t realize that the hand of fate was already moving, about to step in and guide Jensen into his fateful journey. 

+++++++

The man stood looking upward to the blue skies, patiently waiting for the young dragon to appear. For the past few weeks he had been stalking the golden scaled dragon. 

He ignored the biting cold wind and freezing temperatures. Suddenly, in the distance he spotted the young dragon. His multi-color eyes flashed with satisfaction as he smiled cruelly. He instinctively knew that the small dragon was different from all the other dragons he had hunted in the past. Its sun-kissed color was more vibrant. It was smaller, which potentially indicated that it was younger. He had watched the graceful way it flew through the air and had smiled as he watched it twist, twirl, and playfully maneuver through the air. He reluctantly found himself enraptured by its elegant movements. He also knew that it was insatiably curious. Eventually it would succumb to temptation, fly past the safe borders that marked the edge of the dragons’ territory and trespass into his domain. 

The man was prepared for the opportunity to present itself, and it seemed that today was the day that the dragon would be inquisitive enough to defy the rules and venture onto human land. 

He watched it swoop and land on the lush green grass several feet away from his hiding spot. The small dragon was unaware of his presence as it began sniffing the nearby berries, growing on the trees. He silently moved forward, daring to step closer to the wild beast. 

Suddenly it twisted its head and swung its massive body around, facing him directly. He found himself staring into bright emerald green eyes. It lowered its head, almost submissively to him as it edged closer. Its body glided sleekly across the grass and stopped several inches from him. The man reached out his hand and ran his fingers along the side of the dragon’s face. He was surprised to find soft, smooth, and cool skin against his fingertips. The dragon brushed its head into the man’s touch, purring its pleasure at the man’s impromptu caresses. 

The man felt no fear or hatred for the dragon and that realization shocked him so much that he yanked his hand away from the dragon. The dragon whined at the loss of touch. It bent its head and brushed the side of the man’s body, nudging his hand to rest against its head. The man refused to acknowledge the dragon’s attempts and was silently amused at the dragon’s antics. The golden dragon whined and continued to prod the man. Eventually it gave up and lay on the grass, inches from the man. It watched the man curiously with no malice it its innocent heart. 

He wondered, for the first time, if the dragon was a male or female. He then felt the little dragon’s tail against his thigh. Although the dragon remained harmless, its mischievous tail was ran along his body, once again poking at his hand. He unwillingly grinned at the dragon’s continual attempts at getting him to pet it. He remained motionless, curious to see its reaction. The whip-thin golden tail moved from his leg, trailed up against his armor and touched the sword that was sheathed at his side. The tail caught on the sharp blade and the small dragon yelped in pain. It retracted its tail and curled its body into a tight ball. It clutched its bleeding tail in its claws, whining and frantically licking at the wound. 

The man had forgotten about his sword. It was made out of rare metal that had fallen from the skies. It was the only metal on earth that was able to pierce into the thick, otherwise impenetrable, skin of a dragon. 

The man was once again surprised to feel remorse for the accidental pain the dragon was in. He moved closer to the shining creature and watched the golden body recoil tighter into a ball, hiding its tail and face from the man.

“Stop that. Let me see your tail.” The man ordered the dragon. 

The golden dragon peeked through its coiled body and slowly loosened its body at the man’s demand. It tentatively pushed its injured tail to the man, whimpering its pain. 

The man grasped the tail gently and examined the laceration. It was a minor cut that did not need stitches, however, it had a steady blood flow. He reached under his armor and tore a strip of cloth from his shirt. He wrapped the ripped cloth around the wound, tying it securely to ensure that the bleeding would stop. The dragon continued to make pitiful sounds of pain, rubbing its head against the man’s shoulder. The man finally gave in to the gentle prodding and began to pet the dragon. Sounds of purring broke through the quiet air as the dragon closed its eyes and leaned in closer to the man’s touch.

“I think you tricked me into petting you. Damn dragon.” The man said without any hint of anger. He continued to rub the skin around the dragons neck, noting how the dragon seem to like his touches around the neck area the most, judging from the moaning sounds from the wild creature. 

He was amazed at how smooth and soft the golden scales were to his touch. He marveled at the feelings he had toward the dragon. Most of his childhood and his entire adult life, he had hated dragons. He hunted them in the hope of annihilating every last one of their kind. He had never met dragon that he wanted to keep until now. His hands tightened possessively around the tail.

As if scenting the change of mood, the dragon opened its sea-green eyes and looked at the human more closely. It leaned forward to touch its snout against the man’s brow before it suddenly sprang itself upward into the air. 

The man watched the dragon fly up into the sky, admiring its beauty and its graceful moves once more. 

“Launched it now,” he said in a loud and authoritative voice. He watched in satisfaction as two massive triple-pronged metal hooks were propelled into the air, following the trajectory of the golden dragon.  
+++++++

Jensen felt guilty lying to his mathair about meeting Kane. However he wanted to explore more of the outside world that was forbidden. He knew that his mathair was more protective than most. He also knew that his clan, for some unknown reason, was often watching him. It unnerved him at times and when he tried to mention the subject to his mathair, she brushed it aside. He had learned to accept the strange behavior and grew used to having many eyes on him. Jensen knew that the southern borders were heavily guarded. Instead, he flew toward the western territories. The western land would have less patrols on its borders since it had high velocity winds that some dragons found difficult to navigate. Jensen on the other hand, loved fighting to ride the turbulent gusts. 

He landed on an impulse, where the landscape was mossy and, his nose was drawn by the rich smell of ripe berries on a tree. There was another sweet scent in the air that he was trying to identify before his stomach began grumbling for food, and that was when he heard a movement that caught his attention.

He swung around and was surprised to see a human. The only contact he ever had with the upright, clothed, creatures had been from a distance, peering at them over hundreds of miles from the sky. This was the closest he had ever been to one and he excitedly whipped forward. It was man with the sweet smell on him. He moved closer and was shocked to feel soft, warm fingers, with no trace of sharp claws, caressing his face. He leaned into the loving touch and purred his enjoyment. The man had silky brown hair with fascinating eyes; different color hues reflected in their depths. Jensen wondered, for the first time, if his mathair was wrong about humans. 

Jensen noticed that the man’s body was covered in silver metal. He began to whine when the human stopped touching him, trying to nudge the man for his addictive touch. However, despite his constant ministration, the man refused to give in. This intrigued Jensen. It was the first time any creature had refused him. He ran his tail along the human body that was so different from his own. He felt a sharp pain in his tail. He stared at his bleeding tail, horrified at the sight of his own blood. It was the first time he had ever seen the thick red liquid that oozed from his skin. 

Despite his alarming pain, he obeyed the man’s order and reluctantly showed the human his bleeding tail. He was again surprised at the man’s action. He felt the throbbing pain being smoothed away by the man’s knowing touch. The man continued rubbing and caressing his face and neck, emitting moans of pleasure and contentment from Jensen. Before Jensen could convey his gratitude to the human, he could mindsense his mathair’s alarm across the many miles he had flown. Although he wanted to stay with the human longer, he knew that he must leave. 

He quickly bade the human “beannacht” before vaulting into the air to fly home to his worrying mathair. His lean body sliced through the bustling, cold, winds as he stretched his wings to glide faster on the currents. 

SNAP

Sharp, brutal, metal ripped into his flesh. Pain engulfed his shoulder as he found himself falling through the air. Confused, hurt, crying, all he could do was yelp in agony as his body crashed down onto jagged rocks and dirt. 

He slipped into blessed darkness. 

+++++++

The man watched as hooks forged from the same metal as his sword, pierced into the body of the unsuspecting dragon. The metal chains wrapped around the scaly body. The dragon’s howling cries filled the air as it tumbled and fell to earth, fainting with the pain. 

“My lord, shall we kill it now?” His first commander asked him. 

The man’s eyes glittered and he smiled cruelly. “No. I have plans for that dragon. Secure him with the chains. We will take him to my fortress.”

“As you wish, my lord.” The soldier answered, bowing his head in respect. He knew better than to question his lord. He believed in, and would follow, the tall man to the end of the earth if asked. 

The man watched his soldiers tightly wrap the golden dragon in the special metal chains. He could see the chains burning into the beautiful golden flesh, causing welts and lacerations to appear, but he didn’t stop them. Once the dragon was secure in his bonds, the soldiers connected the chains to their horses and began to drag the unconscious dragon across the jagged rocks and dirt. Before long, more cuts and bruises appeared on the injured dragon. The man could hear its whimpering cries of pain, despite the creature still being unconscious. The hooks were still embedded in its shoulder and every drag pushed the metal deeper into its flesh. Fresh blood continued to gush from the injury, leaving a crimson trail on the ground as the soldiers continued to pull the sobbing dragon. 

The soldiers began to hesitate. The pitiful cries from the dragon were distressing. Their lord was determined. He ordered them to continue forward, dragging the bleeding dragon across the terrain. He refused to look at the dragon. He didn’t like the feelings of remorse, pity or guilt that the dragon was evoking in him. To quiet his turmoil, he urged his horse over to the dragon. He kicked at its side, hearing a crack of bones underneath his booted foot. He barked at his men to quicken their pace. 

He regretted his decision as fresh blood gushed from the dragon’s wound but he did not rescind his order and he pushed his men forward for the next few hours. He wanted this dragon inside his steel fortress before the sun set. He knew that others would come looking for the winged creature. 

+++++++

As the soldiers spotted the fortress in the distance, they began increased their pace, dragging the injured dragon across the rocks, dirt, sand, and grass. A cloud of dust swirled up and engulfed the unconscious dragon. 

The man, growing restless because he hadn’t set his eyes on his dragon for hours, ordered his men to halt. As the cloud of dust settled, gasps of fear, horror, and surprise filled the air. Instead of a golden scaled dragon wrapped in chains lay a handsome young man. He was naked and his pale, freckled skin was marred with ugly bleeding wounds. Near his ribcage, the young man had a few golden scales that showed signs of discoloration, it had the appearance of the deep bruising of an internal bleed. The soldiers could also see that the stunning man had a few, darker golden scales, on his shoulder blades. These scales were torn and bloody, with the metal hooks embedded in them. 

The soldiers stood, enchanted by the sight of the beautiful man who lay unconscious before them. Possessive rage filled the man. He harshly ordered his men to leave before he murdered them with his bare hands. He jumped down from his black steed and approached the mysterious stranger. He kneeled down and ran his hand along his face. “Gorgeous,” he muttered as the wounded man slowly opened his eyes.

The man smiled when he saw the green eyes of his dragon. He ordered, “What do they call you?” 

His dragon looked up at him with pained expression. He moaned as he felt the metal hooks shift in his shoulders. He closed his eyes again, trying to shut out the fear and throbbing hurt. Jensen’s eyes opened instantly when he felt a brutal hand gripping his face. He stared up into the angry face of the man he had met by the berry bush. Jensen didn’t understand, because this was the same human who had bandaged his tail. He croaked out an answer, “Jensen. Why does it hurt so much? Who are you?”

The man smiled, his eyes became more golden brown in the fading sunlight. He said, “I am Jared, your lord and master. You belong to me now. Everything you will feel from now on be it pain or pleasure will be by my hands. Do you understand, my dragon?” 

Jensen heard the words but he was slowly losing consciousness again. The agony was unbearable. He had never felt so much hurt in his life. He whispered, “Please make it go away.” 

Jared gazed down at the silently weeping dragon. Tears were dripping from the dragon’s stunning face as he bit his plush lips to keep the whimpering in. Jared grabbed the hooks that were still rooted in Jensen’s flesh and with one mighty yank, ripped them out. Jensen screamed, his body lifting from the ground. Then it was done and he found himself enveloped against Jared’s steel clad body. Jared lifted the dragon into his arms and hugged the trembling body close while he staunched the flow of blood and dressed his wounds. He ran his hands over the pale, freckled skin, thrilling with the lust and excitement. Instead of disgust, Jared felt a possessive desire for the dragon in his arms. As he continued caressing the relaxing dragon in his arms, he vowed that nothing would ever separate him from his precious captive. “Mine,” he proclaimed. 

+++++++

Author’s Note: The word, “mathair” means mother. The words, “Is brea liom tu” means I love you. And the word, “beannacht” means good-bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen felt warm with strong arms wrapping around him. He was lifted into the air and placed on top of a moving beast. The sensation was strange but not unpleasant. He could still feel the metal chains against his skin with each jostling movement of the beast that he was riding on. 

“Sleep, Jensen.” The male voice said close to his ear. He wondered again, who did the voice belong to? And, why did it sound so familiar? Unnatural exhaustion consumed his limbs. He drifted off to sleep to the sound of a steady, strong heartbeat. He unconsciously nuzzled closer to the tantalizing sweet scent that snuffled through his nose. 

+++++++

Jared watched the dragon slowly fall asleep in his arms. He smiled in satisfaction at how quickly the beautiful creature trusted and obeyed him. He had cleaned and bandaged most of the damage and wounds. Most importantly, he had wrapped the metal chains around the dragon’s body, preventing any potential for escape. He suspected that the metal had somehow caused Jensen’s transformation from the powerful dragon shape to the much weaker human form. Therefore, he decided to expose to the dragon’s skin to as much of that metal as much as possible. He wanted the dragon to stay trapped and defenseless in his human form. 

Jared urged his steed to a faster pace, wanting to reach the steel and stone safety of his fortress, with his precious cargo, before the sunset. He needed the reassurance that the stronghold would provide for him. There was great value in the treasure he held in his arms and he knew that the monsters would begin searching for his prisoner soon. He would be ready for them to come .

+++++++

Jensen became aware of foreign hands touching his sore and battered skin. He kept his eyes closed, wishing the pain away. He heard the strange voices around him and realized that they were discussing him. 

“Careful, Welling! Do you know what you are doing?! Why is there so much blood?”

“I must remove the debris that has become embedded in his flesh. If I do not remove every particle, he will suffer from an infection and will die. Since you were hollering throughout the castle for my abilities, I assume that you want him to survive the night?” 

“Of course I want him to survive! Careful! Do not make him bleed.” 

“I didn’t think you would care if he bled or not, Jared.”

“Of course I do. I don’t want him hurt.”

“Again I am surprised. It is a dragon after all.”

“His name is Jensen. Any hurt that he will suffer will only be at my hands. Best you remember that, Welling.”

“Of course, my lord. You should recall that I’m not the one that has great hatred toward dragons. It is against my beliefs. However, there will be many here that will wish harm on your dragon. You must be vigilant for his safety. Watch especially your Captain-in-Arms.” 

Jensen felt familiar hands caressing his face. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, seeking comfort. 

“I will protect and safe guard what is mine, and he is mine.” 

Jensen felt a pang in his heart at Jared’s possessive words. A shiver of fear, and another feeling he couldn’t describe, formed in the pit of his stomach. Jared began to stroke his naked chest. Fingers gently touched the sensitive scales at his ribs and he forced himself to keep moans of pleasure from escaping his lips at the teasing touch. 

“Don’t you need to check on the provisions?”

“Are you trying to get rid of me for some reason Welling? Do not mistake that I will come back and check on him. If he does not improve and gets any new injuries the blame will lie with you.” The icy threat was clear in Jared’s voice. 

“Yes, my lord. I understand.”

Jensen remained absolutely still. He could feel Jared’s watchful eyes on his face. It was still a shock when he felt soft, dry lips press briefly against his forehead before Jared turned and walked away. 

“I’ll be damned. I can’t believe he kissed you! You can open your eyes now, Jensen. He’s gone.”

Jensen froze at the words, slowly opening his eyes. The tall, black haired man had kind dark blue eyes. “You have nothing to fear from me, young dragonlling. I will try to help you as much as I can. My people have sworn fealty to your kind with a vow to protect all dragons. My name is Tom and I am a healer. There is much we must discuss before Jared comes back.”

Jensen didn’t understand what the man, Tom, was trying to tell him. He sat up on a bed that was covered with animal fur. His vibrant green eyes began scanning the room in which he was trapped, looking for an escape. Before he could move from the bed, he would need to release his right arm from the shackles which fixed him to a sturdy wooden bedpost. He noticed that his body was covered with a strange, restricting cloth and the thin material that covered his scales was particularly itchy. It was while he absently scratched at the material that he noticed a large window in the far wall. 

“Please listen to me, Jensen. You must not trust Jared. He will use you for his own agenda.” 

The dragon was no longer listening to the human. He yanked at his chained hand, seeking the freedom the window offered. 

“If you wish me no harm, then free me from this chain,” Jensen said. 

The man slumped, his shoulders sagged and he shook his head. “I cannot do that, Jensen. The window you are staring at overlooks sheer cliffs. If you risk jumping you will likely fall to your death on rocks, or in the ocean. The fortress is heavily protected. You will be captured immediately if you try to leave this room by the door. You cannot escape on foot. Jared will run you down if you try. 

Please do not try to call for help from your family. This stronghold is located on the edge of cliffs and there are treacherous, high velocity winds. It will be close to impossible for dragons to land within the castle walls. It is why no dragons venture here.”

“Why would Jared chase me down? What does he want with me?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t know what my lord Duke wants with you exactly. It can be nothing pleasant. He is a dangerous man.”

“Jared would never hurt me.” Jensen said feeling the truth vibrate in his bones. He was uncertain of many things in this strange new world but the one constant he did not doubt was Jared. He instinctively knew that Jared would never betray his trust and belief. 

“My Duke hates all dragons, for they murdered his family and left him homeless. It made him into the harsh and vengeful man that you see today. Fear him, for he will harm you.”

Jensen stared at the healer. He replied, “Dragons do not kill people. We are a peaceful race which seeks to live in harmony with nature. We tend to stay within our lands. I doubt any of my kind would have flown this far, to your human lands.” 

Tom looked directly at Jensen. “Dragons came, Jensen, and they killed many. The few that were left alive remain here, so you must be careful. There is great hatred and harm for you in these walls.” 

The healer placed his hand over Jensen’s shoulder, trying to offer comfort to the dragon. 

The wooden door suddenly swung open. Jared entered the room with another dark haired man whose eyes shone blue. The Duke’s eyes glanced to Tom’s hand on the dragon’s shoulder. He stalked over to the pair with intent. When the healer noticed the angry expression on the duke’s face, he quickly moved in front of Jensen hoping to provide protection for the object of Jared’s hatred. Instead, he found himself being punched in the face, lifted and thrown against the wall.

“Never lay your hands on what is Mine!” Jared said while his hands clutched at Jensen, pressing the trembling dragon into his own, muscular body. 

Jensen was confused and frightened. He didn’t understand what was happening around him. There was too much easy and sudden violence. He burrowed into Jared’s protective embrace, turning his face into the warm hard chest. 

“Seeing how Tommy looks to have a broken nose over there, I will state on the record, that I have no sexual interest in your dragon. I prefer wenches rather than laddies. However, I will need to examine his wrist and his ankle as per your request, my lord,” the new arrival said. 

Jensen twisted his head from Jared’s firm chest and stared at the stranger while Jared continued to soothingly rub at his dragon’s lower back. 

The blue eyed man caught Jensen’s look and gave him a quick smile. He said, “You may call me Misha. I am an inventor. I create magnificent works of arts. Of course some people call me blacksmith. They clearly have no appreciation for the finer things in life. You, my friend, are quite gorgeous! If I was a sculptor, you would be my muse to recreate in stone.”

“Blacksmith, I did not bring you here to fawn over what is mine. Get to work.” Jared growled at Misha, not liking the interest that Jensen was displaying in the blacksmith. He angrily yanked Jensen closer to him, accidently knocking Jensen’s head into his chin. Even then Jensen continued to twist his body around, forcing Jared to wrap his big arms around his front.

“What do you make?” Jensen asked curiously, as Misha slowly approached him. 

“I make lots of things, Jensen. I promise to make you something. Now can I please see your wrist?”

“What do you want to see my wrist for?” Jensen asked, lifting his hand for the man .

Misha ignored the groaning sounds from the healer and the baleful looks from the Duke to wrap a fine thread of leather cord around Jensen’s wrist. After measuring and noting the size of the delicate bone, he kneeled to measure the dragon’s ankle. 

He looked up at Jensen and found himself almost spellbound by the vivid green eyes of the dragon. He could feel the possessive danger of the Duke and quickly averted his eyes. 

“He is taking measurements for the shackles that he will put on you. Blacksmith, make sure you also fit his neck for a collar. I want everyone to know who he belongs to.” 

Misha flushed with shame at the task he was ordered to do. He knew his fascination with the beautiful dragon had caused the Duke to order the collar in petty, jealous displeasure. 

“I’m sorry.” Misha whispered avoiding Jensen’s eyes. 

Jensen could feel Jared tensing behind his back as Misha leaned closer, to fit the leather string around his neck. He ran his fingers along Jared’s arms that were wrapped tightly around his chest. He marveled at his clawless fingers. His new form was so odd: smaller, softer, and scaleless. He already missed the feel of flying and ached for his wings. He turned around and nestled closer to Jared seeking comfort from his sad musing. The sudden movement startled both Misha and the Duke. 

The blacksmith sensed sudden tension in the room; backed away from the cuddling couple and hurriedly rushed to the healer’s side. He helped Tom up on his feet and they quickly left the room unbeknown to the occupants on the bed whose attention was only on each other. 

“Why am I here?” Jensen mumbled in Jared’s shirt. 

“Because I want you by my side.” 

“I want to go home.” Jensen said, his heart aching for his mathair’s voice already sensing how concerned and scared she must be feeling.

“You are home.” Jared replied. 

“I want to see my Mathair. I miss her.”

Jared’s blood boiled at a mention of the female Jensen held dear to his heart. He grabbed Jensen’s face, forcing green eyes to meet his stormy multicolor hues. “Who the hell is Mathair? Is she someone you fuck? I will fucking kill her if she is.” 

Jensen stared at Jared in shock, speechless at his ready violence. 

“Tell me, damn it! Who is she?” Jared growled, infuriated at Jensen’s continued silence. 

“Why would you want to harm her? She’s my Mathair. I would die if something were to happen to her.” Jensen exclaimed as he tried to struggle from of Jared’s embrace. 

“You will never see her again. If you do, I will kill her. You belong only to me.” With those words, he flipped and slammed the dragon on his back against the plush mattress. The chain on Jensen’s arm twisted and tangled against his flesh. Jared quickly covered the dragon with his massive form, pushing the dragon deeper into the bed. 

“Why do you hate her when you don’t know her? Without her, I would never exist. I am part of her as she is part of me.”

“Do not speak of her again. I do not want to hear of another on your lips!”

“But I am her spawn. Even now I can sense her distress. Do humans not feel love for their mathairs?” Jensen asked as he momentarily stopped wriggling, still confused by Jared’s violent reaction. 

“Spawn? Are you telling me that your mathair is your mother?”

Jensen continued to give him a confused look. Jared elaborated, “Mother is a female that gives birth to her children. She propagates the family line.”

“If your mother is the most cherished life bearer of your kind then yes, our Mathair is like your mother. Without her, we cannot come into existence. There is a deep bond between spawn and life giver that shall never be broken. Do you not have a similar bond with your mathair?” Jensen asked as he lay quietly beneath Jared. He was no longer struggling out of the man’s hold. 

Jared began stroking the dragon’s face. The burning fury was draining from his body with each touch against Jensen’s pale freckle skin. There was a sense of calm provided by the press of the dragon’s body against his own, that he had never felt before.

“I don’t have a mother anymore. I lost her when I was young.” Although the only memories he had of his mother were faded recollections of years long passed, the sense of loss and hurt ran deep, even to this day. 

Jensen’s bright green eyes darkened in sorrow. He leaned up and hugged Jared in comfort, trying to soothe the Duke’s obvious pain. “I’m sorry that you lost your mathair. What happened to her?” Jensen asked, his face pressed against the side of Jared’s muscled shoulder. 

The Duke allowed Jensen to comfort him as he slumped his body forward, pressing intimately against the dragon. He felt fingers running through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He could hear the slight juggle of the chain links with each soft caress. 

“When I was a young boy, a monster came and killed my family.”

He felt the dragon tense beneath him in fear and anxiety. “Shhh. Be calm little one. I killed the monster that murdered my family. I made a blood oath that I will continue to kill all of his kind until the day I die.”

“No amount of blood and death can bring your mother back and I am sorry for that. It may not mean much but you can share my Mathair with me. She has the kindest, sweetest, and biggest heart that I know.”

The duke tensed at the dragon’s words. He said, “Thank you for the offer but I don’t need a Mathair.”

“Nonsense. You always need a Mathair! You can share mine with me. She is the best part of me.” Jensen said smiling shyly at Jared. The Duke stared down at the dragon; he felt a foreign, warm feeling, forming. 

“Time to sleep little one. Either you sleep in my arms with no chains to bind you to this bed, or you can sleep alone with the chain. The choice is yours.” Jared muttered to his dragon, watching the flickering emotions of the dragon. The Duke was enchanted with the open emotions that Jensen freely displayed, not hiding what he was feeling and thinking in his expression. 

Jensen stared up at the hard look the duke was giving him. He had an inkling whatever decision he made would have a lasting impact on the relationship he would have with the man that crouched over him. However, he wanted to see the Duke smile. “Don’t call me little. I’m bigger than you in my other form, you giant human,” Jensen grumbled, burying his face against Jared’s chest. He could feel the Duke relax as the man bent to lay a kiss on his forehead. A moment later, he felt his arm being freed from the chain. He curled his arm around Jared’s neck, hugging the man close to him. 

Jensen was confused by his emotions. He yearned to see his mathair and missed the vast, lush green lands that he was born and raised in, but he inexplicably dreaded the idea of leaving Jared. He sensed the deep, painful scars that the big man carried in his heart and wanted to comfort him. He didn’t understand any of it. He barely knew the man and yet he knew that he couldn’t part with him. 

“Sleep, Jensen. I am here and will not let anyone separate us,” were the last words Jensen heard before he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t know if the words spoken were meant to be comfort or warning. 

+++++++

“Mama, why is that man staring at us? Why is he here? Shouldn’t he be outside with the warriors, practicing?” 

“Hush child. He is the dragon slave of our lord. Stay away from him. He’s dangerous!” 

Despite her mother’s warning, the little girl peeked from behind her mother’s shirt to peer at Jensen. She couldn’t see any scary dragon. Instead, she saw a handsome young man with brown cotton pants and a white shirt with shining silver bracelets around his ankles and wrists. A thin silver collar circled his neck and he stood with an air of grace and pride. His eyes returned the stares that he was given, which was unlike the behavior of any slave she had seen before. 

The young dragon stood in the kitchen, paying attention to all of the activity. Although a long chain attached him to the wall by his ankle, he stood as close as he could get to the fascinating and bustling action. His eyes followed every movement of the women made as they prepared and baked the food. 

He was enthralled by the way they created an elaborate meal with just a few simple items. He was especially intrigued with the way bread was made. He itched to run his own hands through the soft white powder. He was unsure what they called it as they ground, pounded and manipulated the ingredient. 

“Its called flour.” Came a quiet, shy comment from a pale blonde girl who was participating in the task. Jensen was surprised that the girl had acknowledged his existence. She was the first person in the room to speak to him.

“After you mix the flour with yeast, sugar, salt, milk and water it becomes dough. You must knead the dough but not too hard since you also want to it to remain soft and smooth. Then you heat it for a few hours and it becomes bread,” the pale blonde girl said, as she demonstrated each step to Jensen. 

Jensen watched in silent amazement. “Thank you for explaining to me. I wish I could make some bread.” The dragon stared longingly at the dough in the girl’s hands. 

She froze at his words and then looked up at him with wary blue eyes. Jensen smiled at her, his moss green eyes bright with excitement as she tentatively smiled back at him. 

“My name is Jensen. I never saw anyone make food before. It’s amazing how you can make such an elaborate meal with a few items and the smell and taste is unbelievable!”

“Hi Jensen, my name is Dakota. I’m going to make pie next. Would you like me to explain?”

Jensen’s eyes lit up with eagerness, and nodded he enthusiastically. Dakota smiled again at the visible joy on the dragon’s face, and began her demonstration. 

At the edge of the room, two large shadows stood quietly by and watched the entire interaction. 

“If he hurts her, I will kill him,” the blonde haired man threatened, as he watched the scene in the kitchen unfold. 

“He’s not going to hurt her. He got her to talk for the first time in years, and did you see her smile? I don’t remember the last time she even looked at someone, let alone smiled at them,” Jared replied to his friend. He knew that his captain in arms was very protective of his sister. A few years before, when Chad was away fighting, several men came to his family estate. They robbed, tortured, and killed his family. The only member that survived the experience was his younger sister. She had been traumatized by the brutal event and became withdrawn from the world. 

“Why the hell did you chain him in the kitchen? Why didn’t you keep him in your bed?” Chad raged, still worried for his sister’s safety. 

“I don’t want him to learn how to fight. The silver fetters and manacles keep him trapped in his human form. He is harmless, weak like a human.” 

“You call those things shackles? They look more like jewelry,” Chad sneered, still not trusting the dragon. “I thought you hated all dragons. You called them evil incarnate.” 

“Jensen is different.”

“Yeah? Why is that? Cause you fuck the evil out of him?”

“Watch it. I don’t care if you are my oldest friend, I will have your tongue removed from your mouth if I ever hear you talk about him like that again.” Jared growled, his eyes turning ice cold.

Chad seethed, but bowed his head. “Yes my lord. But what do you plan to do with your dragon?”

The Duke looked over at Jensen as a ray of sunlight shone through the high ceiling windows and onto his beautiful and pale, freckled skin. The sunlight created a golden halo around the dragon, making him look even more ethereal and supernatural. 

“I plan to use him to kill all of dragon kind .” 

+++++++

In a far distant land, two forms stood by magical waterpool which allowed them to observe all events that they sought, be they past, present or future. 

“This is an abomination. We must stop this.”

“No, we cannot interfere. We are watchers, recorders of history.”

“We are also protectors of the balance of nature! We can not let that man contaminate the Great Dragon.” 

“And what do you propose, Elder brother? Re-enter the world after our  
Millennium of absence?”

“Yes. You seem to forget our purpose. We have waited for the birth of the Great Dragon for eons. We must protect his destiny at all costs, even if the price we pay is war.”

“Are you ready to die for him? Willing to sacrifice our brothers for him? That human will never release him without the bloodshed of dragons and of his kith. He wages war with dragon kind. Do not underestimate the human.” 

“The Great Dragon must be freed, even if it means our death. He is too important to lose. Our songs and oral history foretold the birth of the Great dragon and tell how his fate is directly linked to ours. In order to protect our future, we must protect him.”

“So be it, Elder brother. Ready the troops. We leave at daybreak and march to the Winchester stronghold.” 

+++++++

And so a third race, the Druids, entered the ongoing war between man and dragon. Their allegiances had yet to be discovered. All that was known was that they sought the Great Dragon, for their own purposes. 

+++++++

Author’s Note: When I picture Dakota, I picture a young 15 years old Dakota Fanning. 


	3. Chapter 3

“JENSEN!” The p owerful brown-scaled dragon roared across the human southern territories. His great wings ripped through the air leaving winds in their wake that overturned carts, shattered windows and detached rooftops from village homes. 

Frustration and rage filled his blood as he screamed his sorrow and mourned his loss. “JENSEN!” He cried once more. The blood lust in his veins screamed for retribution but Chris controlled the mad desire to burn the human towns down for his missing young mate. 

He circled the human land unrelentingly, desperate for a hint of golden color or sparkle. However, his howling continued to go unanswered and he knew that Jensen would never intentionally seek entrance into these lands. Frantic fear and despair warred within Kane. When Jensen’s mathair had asked him if her spawn had returned with him after their outing, he had been alarmed, and it was justified. The dragonlling had been missing for weeks. 

The absence of the golden-scaled dragonlling severely impacted his clan. They had never realized the peace, tranquility, or joy that the impish young dragon had brought to them. Heartache and melancholy filled the eastern dragon land as their chieftain searched urgently for the missing dragonlling. 

Kane felt his own heart breaking. With each day that passed, the fragile bond that he had formed with Jensen slowly dissipated. He doubted that the young dragonlling knew that they had begun to bond as mates prior to his disappearance. Kane had deceptively begun the mating process without Jensen’s permission. Christian knew that the final bond would not occur without Jensen’s willing submission but he also knew that eventually Jensen would have accepted him. Now, with the dragonlling, missing for weeks, he sensed the winds of change. Jensen was moving further away from him and out of his reach. 

“JENSEN!” Kane howled once more into the cloudless night. 

+++++++

“You know Jensen, not everyone can be good at baking.” Dakota said diplomatically to her friend. 

“Really? I don’t believe that! If you keep trying, eventually you will succeed. I didn’t think I could cook, but look at this bread I made! It looks really good.” Jensen proudly said. His face lit up with joy and satisfaction at his homemade bread. 

Dakota glanced at the burnt bread but didn’t want to hurt the dragon’s feelings. She smiled and nodded. She didn’t care if she got sick from the bread; she was determined to eat it because she saw how long and hard Jensen worked to make it.

The people in the bustling kitchen mostly ignored the golden haired pair. After a few weeks of Jensen’s presence, the women began to get use to the dragon’s presence. He always smiled at them, despite their wariness. Slowly, the chain that was wrapped around his ankle got extended until he was able to reach the kitchen counter without difficulty. Jensen was captivated with cooking. Eventually his silent pleas and woeful eyes broke down even the most guarded people in the kitchen and they allowed him to practice cooking. 

It didn’t matter how long and hard he worked on baking or how closely he followed their every instruction, his final concoction always appeared burnt and inedible. It never dampened his enthusiasm or stopped Jensen from relentlessly trying again and again. It was his hard work, desire, joy, and determination that eventually won everyone in the kitchen over. They became protective of the young dragon; resentful of the perceived ill treatment he was receiving from their Duke. They hated the chain around his foot, the collar around his neck and shackles on his limbs. 

Their devotion and allegiance to Jensen went unnoticed with the dragon. His primary focus was on cooking a good meal for Jared. 

Beads of sweat dripped from Jensen’s forehead onto his cheeks making tracks through the two streaks of flour on them. His arms and legs ached for the hours he spent on his feet pounding and preparing the bread. Despite the soreness, he was excited and proud of his accomplishment. He wanted Jared to be the first person to eat the bread that he had worked so hard to bake. 

Jensen was disturbed in his concentration by a gasp of terror from Dakota. He looked at her questioningly before he felt big, strong arms wrap around him. The sweet musky scent of Jared filled his nose as the Duke leaned down to nuzzle the dragon’s neck. His long fingers slipped inside Jensen’s shirt, caressing the soft smooth scales at Jensen’s ribs. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned and his body tensed with excitement. He was confused by the wanton feelings that Jared was stirring him in. He had never experienced such sharp arousal before, and it frightened him how intense and out of control his feelings were becoming. 

“What do we have here, little one? Did you make me something?” Jared asked, his hands continuing to pet his dragon. 

The clamor of the kitchen instantly quietened. The people in the room who had begun to view Jensen with affection were afraid for him. They feared the reaction of the Duke when presented with Jensen’s brown and burnt bread. 

“I made bread! Do you want to try some?” Jensen smiled shyly, biting his lips in nervous anticipation. 

The Duke’s heated eyes stared at Jensen’s plush lips as he ground his cock intoJensen’s hips. “Yes. Feed me.” Jared commanded. 

Jensen moved quickly to comply; eager for the Duke to try his bread. Everyone held their breath as Jared open his mouth and ate the bread from Jensen’s fingers. Jared grabbed Jensen’s fingers in his own and licked the dragon’s fingers before he slipped the fingers into his mouth. His multi-colored eyes bored into Jensen as he sucked and twisted his tongue against the fingers causing the dragon to whimper in pleasurable surprise. 

He let go of Jensen, picked up another piece of the bread, chewing it thoughtfully without looking away from the shell shocked dragon. The duke smiled in amusement at the flabbergasted expression on his dragon’s face. Jensen still had his hand in the air, blinking owlishly at Jared in the shock of his sudden arousal . 

The Duke chuckled and hugged Jensen close to his muscular chest. “Delicious,” he announced. “I want you to prepare my bread for me next time. What say you?” 

“Huh?” Jensen responded, still recovering from the intense desire that Jensen had stirred in him. 

Jared wickedly licked at Jensen’s ear lobe and quietly snorted when he heard the dragon’s responding moan. 

He slapped Jensen’s ass playfully and said, “Pay attention, Sweetheart. I really enjoy your cooking. I expect you to learn more dishes and start preparing my meals.” 

The dragon hid his flustered face against Jared’s chest and nodded his head. The light tap on his ass had caused sparks of desire to shooting through his body. He was mortified by his reaction and hoped nobody had noticed his wanton behavior. 

Jared wondered why his dragon’s mood had suddenly shifted. Jensen was acting very shyly, huddling in his embrace. He continued to hold his dragon tight to him, running his hands soothingly down his pet’s back. 

The servants were astonished to see their Duke smiling and laughing. They had become used to the cold and ruthless expressions on his handsome face. They had never seen their lord so happy, peaceful or openly affectionate to anyone. Vague memories of a cheerful boy running through the corridors were long dead. That carefree boy had grown into a deadly and dangerous warrior. 

They were further amazed at Jared’s declaration of Jensen’s culinary skills. Some wondered if their Duke planned to poison them with Jensen’s indigestible food. Nobody dared to openly joke about it and the moment was interrupted when an unwelcome messenger arrived in the kitchen. The young man bowed low to the duke and said, “My lord, I bring word from King Cortese. His royal party will be here in one hour.”

Jared snarled, “And why was I not informed of this earlier? I don’t fucking care if he’s King or not. I need more notice. Inform his Highness that he will not be received into Winchester fortress until sunset.”

The messenger paled at the Duke’s harsh words. He stuttered, “But my lord, sunset is hours away! Where will our King reside?”

“I don’t fucking care. It’s not my problem. Be glad that I am even letting him come into my protective borders. You are dismissed.”

The messenger briefly bowed low before fleeing from the glowering Duke. 

Jared quickly found his attention diverted back to the dragon in his arms when Jensen’s dark golden head popped up from his chest and asked him, “What is a King?” 

“An idiot with a crown on his head. Don’t worry about him, little one. No one will hurt you when you are in my arms.” 

+++++++

Jensen was forced to stay in the kitchen when the royal party arrived at the castle. He watched in fascination as the servants bustled from one end of the room to other, desperate to prepare the meal for their guests. 

He watched the new arrivals from the shadow of the doorway. He saw a beautiful young brunette woman sitting next to Jared at the giant dining hall table. He could tell that she was infatuated with the Duke by her constant touches and smiles. He instantly hated her for touching his Jared. His green eyes narrowed at each cloying smiles she threw at the duke. His fingers curled into claws, wanting to rip her eyes out for daring to steal what was his. 

Dakota stood by him, touching his arm. She tugged her friend away from the door and led him back to the kitchen counter. She knew that Jensen cared about the Duke but didn’t want him to be hurt for what was about to come. Jared was a powerful man with a lusty appetite. She was afraid that Jensen, in his innocence, would not be enough to satisfy the Duke’s sexual needs. 

As the two pair stood silently by the kitchen counter, both became lost in their own thoughts. After a time, when the candles have burn down close to the wick, a quiet shadow approached. Chad had been watching Jensen for weeks. He was at first skeptical of the dragon, fearing that Jensen may harm his sister. However, his opinion changed as he watched his sister slowly blossoming again. He began to see how very unique Jensen was. He also became very protective of the dragon, viewing him like a sweet younger brother. Chad loathed to break the eerie silence between the pair but forced himself to say, “Come, Jensen. It’s time for bed.” 

“I can’t leave now. I have to wait for Jared.”

“Tonight you are to sleep alone. I was instructed to chain you to the bed.”

“What do you mean? Jared won’t be sleeping tonight?”

Chad refused to lie to the dragon. He answered honestly, “He will, but not with you. Come my friend.”

Chad tightened his grip on the Jensen’s shoulders and led the confused and hurt dragon away. 

+++++++

 

After locking the chain to the thin silver shackle on Jensen’s right wrist, Chad asked, “Are you okay, Jensen? You’ve been very quiet.”

“Who was the dark haired woman sitting next Jared?” 

Chad sighed. “Why do you want to know? Does it really matter? She won’t be here for long. Go to sleep.”

“Please tell me. Who is she? And what is she to Jared? Is she the reason why he won’t come to me tonight? Please, I need to know. It hurts.” Jensen whispered as tears filled his eyes. 

The captain silently cursed Jared. Selfish bastard, Chad thought. He said, “Her name is Princess Genevieve. He is going to fuck her tonight because he’s an asshole who only thinks about himself. She means nothing to him, just a cunt to plow. 

You are too goddamn young and innocent for this and you definitely deserve better. I don’t want you crying over the asshole. He is my Duke and my friend and I love him, but I am very aware of all his faults. I know he is a possessive bastard too. There is nothing you can do so don’t think about it. She will be gone soon and all of this will be the same as it was before. Now go to sleep and don’t think about it!” With those words, the blond stalked out of the room. He didn’t want to see Jensen hurting but he was angry with Jared and with himself. As a result, his words were harsher than the dragon deserved. 

Chad left Jensen standing by the bed staring at his chain. His mind was screaming for him to find Jared. He didn’t understand what Chad was trying to tell him. All he knew was that his body ached for Jared’s arms. Determination flooded him. His eyes shone blood red and the manacle on his wrist started to melt. Seconds later, he ripped his wrist free from the chain . 

He walked out of the door and followed the sweet musky scent of his human. He continued to glide down the darkened hallway until he reached the last doorway. He heard moans coming from the room as he quietly pushed the door open. 

Naked golden skin met his gaze as he saw a couple lying partially naked on top of each other. He stared in horror at the lusty open-mouthed kisses that Jared placed on Genevieve’s smooth flesh. He watched as Jared’s big hands rubbed and squeezed Genevieve’s voluptuous breasts and the girl moaned in ecstasy. She pulled one of his hands from her breast and pushed it between her legs, grinding herself down on him. 

The sense of loss that ripped into Jensen was almost physical. He stumbled backwards, letting the door swing quietly shut. He continued to stare at the wooden door as more moans were heard from the next room. Betrayal and confusion screamed in his mind and shattered his soul. Somehow he made it back to their bedroom, seeking sanctuary from the hectic turmoil of his emotions. They weren’t escaped so easily. He was haunted with sweet memories of the hours that he and Jared spent in the bed, holding and touching each other but he had never touched Jared the way he had seen Genevieve touch him. She clearly meant more to him. The awful realization that she could be Jared’s mate crushed what was left of his spirit. He fell to his knees and rivers of tears poured from his eyes as his heart broke into two. 

He couldn’t handle the intense pain of his emotions any longer. He needed to feel the air against his skin, to feel himself flying through the clouds. Jensen walked to the window and pushed open the latch. He got up and stood on the ledge, staring out into the cloudless night. He could hear the waves crashing against the rock far below the window and smell salt in the air. 

A perfect night for flying, Jensen thought as he gracefully leaped out of the window and into the night. 

+++++++

“Please, Jared. Fuck me!” Genevieve moaned as she ground herself onto his fingers. Jared continued to thrust his fingers into her wet hole and she screamed his name, responding to his teasing fingers. 

Although he was hard and wanted to pound into her tight, wet cunt, he couldn’t help thinking about Jensen waiting for him in their bed. He could picture his dragon’s sad green eyes looking at him and his sensitive nose smelling her scent on his skin. 

He looked down on Genevieve’s naked beauty; her lightly golden skin, and round and perky breasts. He realized that he preferred the pale, freckled skin of his dragon. Genevieve had nice breasts but they couldn’t compare to the exotic beauty of Jensen’s sensitive scales or the endless hidden mysteries of his body. 

Jared wriggled out of Genevieve’s embrace. He heard her give a surprised yelp and call his name as he grabbed his shirt and strolled bare-chested out the room. It was as if he didn’t hear. He didn’t pay any more attention to her.

He was eager to see Jensen and lose himself in the tantalizing essence of his dragon. He quickly walked down the hall to their shared bedroom but the moment he stepped into the darkened room he knew that Jensen was gone. The room lacked the dragon’s vibrant yet peaceful presence. 

“JENSEN?!” The Duke roared in desperation and rage as he ransacked the room, hoping to find that the dragon hiding from him. His hopes were dashed when he saw the curtain flapping aimlessly at the opened window. He ran to the window, scared of the sight that might greet his eyes. But there was only cloudless night, full moon and the dark blue ocean crashing against the cliff below the ledge. 

“JENSEN!!!!” Jared howled into the clear night.

+++++++  
“I want all borders thoroughly searched. Look at the trees; I wouldn’t be surprised if the coward used the trees to hide from me.” The Duke ordered his men. “So help me, I’ll whip him so hard that he won’t be able to walk for months when I get my hands on him.” 

“My lord, did you search the ocean yet?” Chad asked. 

“Have the torches lit. I want light,” Jared commanded his army. 

“My lord, did you search the area near the ocean yet?” Chad persistently asked. 

“Release the hounds. Have them smell his shirt. I want him run down like the animal that he is.”

“My lord Duke! Listen to me! Have you searched the ocean yet?” Chad yelled, grabbing the Duke’s armor. Chad’s eyes stared into grief stricken multi-colored orbs, full of pain and sorrow. He let go of his friend and looked away, too shaken to address the pain that Jared was in. 

“Is it not obvious my friend? I am not ready to face what I have lost. If I continue to curse and rage at him, than for a brief moment I can pretend that he still alive.”

“Jared, I’m so….”

“Don’t.” The Duke cut him off. Chad watched his friend helplessly and saw the raw pain on his face. 

“He is a dragon after all. Perhaps he is still alive and he’s hiding like you said.” 

“No! I forced him to wear the silver that trapped him in his human form. No human could have survived that fall. I have killed him, like I have killed my family.”

“No, Jared! It was not your fault that your family died. It was the dragons!”

“Leave me Chad.”

“No, you are my family and I will not leave you alone with this pain. I promised you that we would fight and die together in battle.”

“I want to be alone when I find him.”

“No, he was my friend too. Let’s find him together and bring him home.”

“Thank you, brother.”

+++++++

The two warriors searched the shoreline for hours, trapped in limbo, between despair and hope. Each minute that passed was a tortuous fluctuation of feelings. Then, in a distance, they saw a shiny form that lay motionless against the edge of the shoreline. Gentle waves crashed into it, slowly dragging it back into the dark, watery depths.

Jared sprinted across the sand, eager to have his dragon back in his arms. He collapsed next to the ocean soaked form and slowly turned the body over to reveal the beautiful face of his beloved dragon . 

“Jensen.” Jared whispered, his fingers caressing the dragon’s face. 

It was with horror and despair that Jared noted Jensen lay still and silent, not responding to any of his touches. He pressed his hand down against the dragon’s chest and could not feel a heartbeat or the rise and fall of air in Jensen’s lungs.

“No!” Jared thundered, ripping at the silver shackles on Jensen’s wrists and ankles. He tore the collar from the dragon’s neck, finally freeing all the toxic silver from the dragon’s skin. Yet Jensen remained motionless. 

“You cannot die now! Gods, please. Don’t leave me Jensen. Not now!” Jared pleaded to the heavens, clutching Jensen tight to his chest. Chad had fallen to his knees several feet away, openly weeping in grief. 

He rocked Jensen in his arms, smoothing the wet hair from Jensen’s pale face. Tears dripped from his face onto the smooth cold cheeks of the dragon. His mind flashed back to the bedtime story his mother once told him when he was a young boy. 

She had told him a children’s tale of far away land. Of an evil enchantress, a curse, and a ravishing beauty in an eternal slumber. Only a true lover’s kiss could break the curse and awaken the beauty from her sleep. He remembered asking his mother if it was true or a make believe tale, told to children. She responded that all bedtime stories had derived from truths that were long forgotten. ‘Dream, my son, and your dreams will take you to your beloved,’ were her words to him. It was the first night that he dreamt of the white dragon. 

He had nothing else to try. “Come back to me, my beloved. Be mine forever.” And with those words, Jared bent his head and kissed the cold, blue lips of his dragon. Tears continue to flow from his face onto the skin of his pet. The moonlight shone directly on the entwined pair as Jared continued to kiss his dragon, unwilling to let go of his precious possession. 

A white fog enveloped the Duke and his dragon shielding the couple from prying eyes. Jared pressed Jensen’s mouth open with gentle fingertips and began to thrust his tongue in. He caressed the dragon’s delicate face, running his hand through the wet silky locks. He lifted his mouth and kissed Jensen’s forehead as he had done every night before they slept. He looked down at the beautiful features and grieved for his loss. 

Without warning the cold body in his arms began to warm, increasing rapidly until there was blistering heat. Jared, with hope lodged in his throat, refused to unwrap his arms from his dragon. Burns and blisters formed on his arms and hands where they held his dragon. Bright, ethereal light shined throughout Jensen’s body for several blinding seconds. Jared refused to look away from Jensen, fearing that this may be the last time he would be allow to gaze upon his beloved. 

Jared’s eyes burned with the intensity of the light and then he there was nothing but darkness. 

“JENSEN!!” Jared bellowed, gripping the dragon tight in his arms, his eyes blind, unable to see his beloved dragon.

He felt fingers caressing his face and a warm breath against his cheeks. Unashamed tears began to flow from his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Jensen asked him, touching his wet cheeks.

“Because I thought I’d lost you.”

“Silly human. I’m right here. You can never lose me.” 

Jared groped blindly for Jensen and when he felt the breath from his mouth he crushed his lips to the dragon. He poured all his feelings of happiness, relief, and lust into the kiss. Jensen moaned in answering pleasure. Warmth spread through Jared’s body, but he didn’t notice. All his focus was on the dragon in his arms. 

The warming touch was Jensen’s soothing power. With each kiss the dragon freely gave Jared, he healed the burns that so recently marred his body and the old scars that surrounded the Duke’s guarded heart.

+++++++

“We entrust in you, young warlock, this script . You must travel north to the Great cliffs where men now take shelter, in their homes. In this cold windy and desolate land, there lives a special dragonlling, among them. You must give him this script.”

“What is it, Master?” 

“His destiny. Whatever path he chooses will be our future.”

“May I read it?”

“You must. You have to remember it in case the script is destroyed by our enemies. You may need to recite it to him, word by word. Will you give your blood oath that this will come to pass?”

“I swear by the blood of my ancestors and the magic that flows in my veins that I will deliver this to him.”

“Godspeed, warlock. Be swift and careful. His enemies are many.” 

Excerpt from the Foretold Legends:

The age of the dragon will fall with the death of magic.

The age of the Druid will fall with the death of prophecy. 

The age of Man will begin with the fall of the dragon. 

The birth of the Great Dragon will bring forth a New Age. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: You know who can never do any wrong in my eyes? My most awesome beta, anniespinkhouse. Any time I have any doubts, she was always brush them away with her golden magic fairy dust. Thanks, hon!! ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: If you are still interested in what happens next, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

To enslave a dragon is incomprehensible. But to incur its wrath is foolish beyond all things imaginable. 

Intermission: Death will come to those that seek the wrath of the dragon. 

+++++++

“I’m alright, Croi. Stop examining me. If you want me to rest like Tom instructed, you need to stop touching me.”

“I will never stop touching you, Jensen. What does Croi mean?”

The dragon blushed and refused to look at the Duke. They were both lying in bed together, their limbs intertwined. Jared had been constantly caressing and touching him for hours, stirring hot, erotic, yet confusing, feelings in him. 

“Jensen, what does Croi mean?” Jared persisted, his big fingers tilting the dragon’s flushed face upward to meet his curious eyes. 

“You can ask my mathair what it means when you meet her.” Jensen replied, burying his red face into Jared’s muscled chest. 

“Jensen….”

“No! I’m not telling so you don’t even bother. Now tell me a sceal am codlata.”

“What?”

Jensen sighed into Jared’s skin, his fingers rubbing at the fine chest hairs. “Every time I have trouble falling asleep, my mathair tells me sceal am codlata. Then I am greeted with sweet dreams in my slumber.” 

The duke finally understood what his dragon was asking for. He unconsciously continued to stroke the sensitive scales on Jensen’s back, feeling the dragon snuggle closer to his body.

“I see. The only bedtime stories I know are the tales my mother would tell me as a young boy.” 

“Hmmmm.” Jensen purred, rubbing his face into Jared’s naked chest. The duke instantly felt his half arousal completely harden. After he had carried his precious dragon to his bedchamber and had the healer look over Jensen’s minor injuries, he had still felt compelled to continue touching Jensen’s silky skin. The need to claim and reassure comforted both the Duke and his dragon. 

“Close your eyes and stay tight to my side,” Jared ordered, smiling at how much closer Jensen cuddled into his bigger frame, tucking his dark golden head under Jared’s chin while wrapping his arms around the Duke’s firm torso. Jensen slipped his legs between the muscular thighs of the Duke, inadvertently brushing his knee against Jared’s rigid member .

Jared continued gently caressing the dark golden scales on Jensen’s back. He said, “Long ago, in a distant world, there lived four races. Although each race had lived together side by side for centuries, they continued to war with one another. Many bled and died, from all sides.”

He felt the dragon tremble in his arms. He smoothed his palm down Jensen’s side, patting the sensitive scales at his ribcage. 

“In the depths of animosity, a young mage cast a spell between the two of the four warring races. He chose them because they were the strongest, most brutal and violent of the four. The spell was meant to create peace and harmony between the two races but instead it became polluted. It merged them into a magnificent, horrific transforming creature. They became one species and they were ferocious, violent, and war hungry. The remaining two races were no match against them. One race, in order to survive, retreated from the world. They returned to their hidden homeland far beyond the reach of the new race. 

The remaining race stood alone. They fought years upon years with the new race but in the end, they had to bow down and surrender or face extinction. Great atrocities were visited upon this humble race by the new, monstrous race.”

“How is this going to give me sweet dreams?” Jensen grumbled. Jared pinched his butt in retaliation. Jensen yelped in surprise, wriggling against the sting. The duke lovingly rubbed the ass cheek while continuing his story.

“As I was saying, before a naughty little dragon interrupted me, great suffering had occurred. However, a prophecy that was lost through time foretold that the yoke of suffering would come to an end and the monsters would be defeated and driven away from the land. This was the hope that carried the humble, suffering race through the years of torture when they were subjugated, and now, that momentous day has come.”

Jared waited for his dragon’s reaction. He wondered if Jensen would ask who the races were and found himself not wanting to lie to his pet. The seconds ticked by without a peek from his ever-curious dragon. He looked down in his arms and his breath was caught in his throat at the beautiful sight that greeted his eyes. 

The golden haired dragon was asleep in his arms. He had one of his hands directly on Jared’s heart, where he had let the beating rhythm lure him to sleep, with Jared’s voice close to his ear. The duke leaned and down and placed a kiss on his dragon’s forehead as he had done every night. 

“May sweet dreams follow you in your slumber, little one.” 

Jensen’s face scrunched up and he mumbled, “I’m not little, Croi.” 

The duke gently smiled at Jensen as the dragon nestled closer to his warm body. 

+++++++

“If you were a little more discreet we could have all avoided this. Instead we stand on the brink of another war, with humans no less.” Chad lectured his lord duke.

“Discreet? The chit practically threw herself at me with widespread legs. She started unbuttoning her dress in the hallway,” Jared retorted. He sat in his massive wooden chair in the main war room. Jensen had dashed from his side to the kitchen earlier in the day, declaring his intention of learning to cook more meals for his Croi. 

“You didn’t have to accept her invitation, my lord.” Chad chided.

Jared winced as he remembered the stricken expression on Jensen’s face when the subject of Genevieve had come up. He had sworn that he would never cause such a sadness and pain to his dragon again. He would not have him so desperate as to willingly to leap from the window to his potential death. The duke shuddered remembering the moments that he spent believing he had lost his dragon. He never wanted to experience that suffering again. 

“I wasn’t really thinking with my brain, captain.”

“Then maybe you should starting using it in future, especially since you have your own pet in your bed, Sire.”

Chad returned the icy glare of the duke, determined to get his point across.

“Understood, captain. Now tell me about the attacks that old man Cortese has initiated.”

“His highness was quite affronted that you spoiled his daughter. He has sent an army to raid the western borders of your land. If we leave immediately, we can meet it by sunrise tomorrow.”

“Ha! Does he expect me to believe that that his daughter was a virgin? I knew more virginal camp followers than her. He must think I’m stupid.”

Chad remained quiet, staring at his lord duke solemnly. “Will you tell him that you are leaving?”

“Who?”

The captain lifted one blond eyebrow at his lord and return the unflinching stare. 

Jared sighed and replied, “I don’t want Jensen to worry. If we head out now, we will be back by sunset tomorrow. Best not to disturb him in his culinary quest.”

“If you hide this from him and he finds out, he might run off and follow you, my lord. It will be wise for all of us, to aid your concentration by informing your pet how important it is for him to remain in Winchester.”

“Do you really think he could escape from his chains and follow me?”

“If you were chained to the wall and found out that Jensen was marching to confront a known enemy that seeks retribution and death, would you not find a way to follow?”

“I’ll tell him after dinner.”

“Wise decision, my lord.”

+++++++

“Why can’t I come with you?” Jensen begged, gripping Jared tight in his arms, with his sad face pressed against the duke’s neck. They sat intertwined in their bed. When Jared had told him that he was leaving to meet the Cortese army, Jensen had dived into his arms, refusing to let go. He remained seated in Jared’s lap, trembling with fear of the impending separation. 

Jared petted his dragon reassuringly. He could feel the shivers running through Jensen’s body. He hated the idea of parting with his dragon but was fearful of Jensen somehow getting hurt if he took the dragon with him. He decided it was wiser to leave Jensen at fortress for his own protection. The King had blamed his rejection of Genevieve on Jensen. 

“You will stay here where you are protected. I don’t want to hear any more arguments.”

“But…”

The duke quickly cut Jensen off by tilting the dragon’s face upward, staring into his lustful eyes. “Do you want to spend the last few minutes that we have arguing? Or would you rather spend them kissing?”

Without bothering to give his dragon a chance to decide, Jared bent his head down and crushed Jensen’s plush lips with his own. He could feel Jensen’s answering moan as the dragon unconsciously rubbed himself down on Jared’s rising erection. The duke groaned in lust and approval as he pushed his dragon off his lap and onto the mattress. He slid his hand under Jensen’s shirt, tracing the smooth and sensitive scales. 

Jensen whimpered in confused pleasure, pressing upward into Jared’s hard length. His fingers clung to Jared’s muscled shoulders with urgency. His body felt like it was on fire and his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Desire and lust raced through his veins. 

The duke pulled back and stared down at his beautiful dragon. Jensen’s vibrant green eyes were hazy with pleasure and his lips were red with Jared’s forceful kisses. “You are my beautiful dragon. You will be in my thoughts every minute that I am away from you. Promise me that I will find you here in our bed when I return.” 

The young dragon stared up at Jared noting how his eyes had become dark blue with passion. Jensen lightly ran his fingers across Jared’s face. He leaned upward and kissed Jared on the forehead and whispered into the duke’s ear, “I promise. Please come back to me.”

+++++++

“I want you to go with him.” Jensen said to the tall dark haired and blue eyed man. 

“My place is to stay by your side. I do not owe any loyalty to the duke.”

“Tom, you are a healer. Jared will need your skills in case he is harmed. For that, you must accompany him.”

“No! You are still recovering from your injuries. I cannot leave you. What happens if you get sick with an infection?”

“I am a dragon. We hardly ever get sick. Besides, Jared promised me that he will not be away for a long period, a few days at most. I highly doubt that I will come down with a fever and die in that time. However, Jared, with his fragile human skin, can easily get hurt. I need you to watch out for him and heal him if necessary.” 

“He does not deserve your loyalty! Look at the new shackles that he put on you, to keep you in this place. Despicable human.” Tom raged. 

Jensen glanced down at the new silver fetters on his wrists and ankles. The manacles were slightly thicker than his previous ones. However, Misha had fashioned the restraints in decorative style, twisting and bending it to look more like precious jewelry than the shackles that they were. 

“Are you not loyal to me?” Jensen countered.

“Yes, you know that I am.” Tom quickly responded, his eyes bright in his sworn devotion to the dragon. 

“Then please follow my request. Watch and care for Jared, as if he was me.”

“Is this what you truly want, Jensen?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will serve your request.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

+++++++

In the unnaturally quiet and eerie night, when not one sound of a creature was stirring, stood a tall man with a dragon wrapped in his arms. The soldiers sat on their steeds, looked on as their lord kissed his beloved pet.

“I don’t want to let go,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear, clutching the duke tight against his shivering body. Anxiety, and apprehension filled the dragon. He had never felt this agitated before. Everything in his being screamed for him to follow Jared. However, he remembered his vow to the duke. 

“Hush, little one. I will return before you know it.” Jared said, gently running his gloved hand over Jensen’s back. His silver armor lit dully in the moonlight. He had never felt so torn leaving for battle before. He’d never had someone waiting for him at home. Now that he had his precious dragon, he loathed leaving him even for a few hours, let alone for a few days. 

“I’m not little, you giant human! I told you that I am even bigger than you in my other form,” Jensen grumbled, burying his face in Jared’s neck. He pressed his nose against the musky smell of Jared’s skin trying to memorize the sweet scent. 

“I must leave now, Jensen. The sooner we depart, the sooner I can come back to you. Now give me a kiss,” the duke demanded. 

Before Jensen could comply, the Duke crushed the dragon against the metal armor at his chest and kissed the dragon breathless. His troops looked on. They were glad to finally see happiness in their lord duke. They were willing to wait the entire night for their lord in his final embrace of his beloved pet. 

+++++++

“That was really sweet, my lord. You kissing your dragon and not letting go. I feel a tear in my eye.”

“Shut up Murray or else you will be walking for the rest of the journey.” Jared threatened the blond half-heartedly. 

“Yes, my lord.” Chad replied, trying to look cowed but unable to hide his amusement from his friend.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Doesn’t matter. I heard what you were thinking Murray.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Chad’s amusement faded as they rode away from the Winchester fortress. He couldn’t shake a foreboding he had. He looked at his friend again. Even in the dark night, he could still see the peacefulness in Jared that had been missing for years. The dragon not only brought happiness and joy to his friend, but also contentment and peace. He prayed that his ominous feeling would turn out to be unfounded. 

+++++++

In the twilight of early morning, Jensen stood hovering over the kitchen counter, concentrating on baking his cherry pie. He had been up for hours, working on the dough. He was determined to make Jared’s favorite desert. He wanted to surprise the duke when he returned home from battle. 

Even though he had spent hours in the bed that he shared with Jared, he found himself unable to fall asleep the night before. The bed felt too big. It wasn’t welcoming without Jared’s large, warm body to bury himself in. Dark shadows formed under his eyes, enhancing the deep green color. 

His weary limbs yearned for rest, however his mind and soul simply cried out for the powerful presence of his duke. He decided the best way to exhaust his mind was by focusing on baking a cherry pie. He knew that he faced a difficult challenge but he wanted Jared to be proud of his accomplishment. 

Although his ankle should have been chained to the wall, the kitchen staff , in the absence of Jared, decided that Jensen did not need any restraints. They no longer feared him but rather enjoyed in his cheerful presence among them. 

The silver fetters at his wrist sparkled against the early sunlight that flooded into the kitchen. Jensen paid no mind to the shine as his eyes tracked the crushed cherries that he slowly poured into the dough. 

His head whipped up with surprise when he heard Dakota shouting his name. He saw her dashing forward and she threw herself into his arms, grasping at his body while she buried her face in his chest. Her body shook with fear and panic. 

“What’s wrong, Dakota?” Jensen asked. 

“They’re here!” She whispered, her body quaking in terror. 

+++++++

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Jared admitted to his captain. 

“What do you mean?” Chad asked, shocked that Jared also had bad premonition.

“We are approximately 5 miles from the western borders that the Cortese army was supposedly crossing, yet we haven’t seen any signs of a large army coming through this area. Something is not right.”

Before Chad could reply, the scout that Jared had ordered to survey the territory rushed up to the duke. 

The young man was pale and visibly shaking. Chad knew instantly that whatever the young man found was not good news.

“Cohen, report.” Jared ordered the scout.

The young man nodded and directed his eyes to the ground, fearing the duke’s reaction to his news. “I went on ahead as you ordered, my lord. I found their campsite. There are a mere a few hundred soldiers, and not the expected large numbers. I reconnoitered another 5 miles outside the target radius to ensure that they did not have any other troops hidden in the surrounding area. I didn’t find any signs of another large encampment.” 

Nervous tension formed at the pit of his stomach when Chad heard the news. He looked at his friend. Jared had an impassive expression on his face. He said, “Thank you Matt. You are dismissed.” 

“Jared, what does this mean?” Chad asked once the scout had scampered away. His heart had begun beating frantically in his chest. He could see a look of horror and despair in his friend’s eyes. 

“They never meant to meet us here. This was a diversion. Their primarily focus was Winchester. I underestimated that bastard Cortese. He knew that I would march our men to meet him here and leave the fortress unprotected. It was always his target. Revenge.”

“Revenge for what? What does he want?” Chad demanded.

“Revenge for rejecting his daughter, therefore his crown. And the one he blames for all of it is Jensen.”

“And what will he do to Jensen? What will he do to the women and children at Winchester?!”

Jared’s multi-color eyes bored into Chad and said, “He will kill them all.”

+++++++

“Who’s here, Dakota? What’s going on?” Jensen asked the quivering girl. She whimpered and gripped his hips tighter. 

“You must tell me what’s going on so I can help you.” 

Dakota finally raised her face from the dragon’s chest. Jensen was shock to see tears rolling down her face. She said, “The bad men are here. They are going to hurt you, hurt everyone here. You must run or else you will bleed and die like my mama and sisters. Please Jensen you must run!” 

“Dakota….” Jensen said, trying to comfort the distraught girl. 

“No! You have to listen. I got away last time because I was small and ugly and they didn’t want me. But you are so beautiful, Jensen. You shine like the stars in the sky. You must run or else they’ll hurt you like they did my mama and my sisters. There was so much blood and the screams, I can still hear them crying and screaming in my dreams. Please, you have to run.”

Before Jensen could ask Dakota to explain more, three unfamiliar soldiers strolled into the brightly lit kitchen. They wore Cortese’s colors on their armor, and Jensen knew their loyalties immediately. 

“What do we have here? Aren’t you a pretty little dragon left here for us to play with,” One of the slimy soldiers said, as he openly leered at Jensen.

“You stay away from him, you bastards! You are not worth the ground he walks on.” Dakota hissed at them. She leaped in front of Jensen, putting her body in front of him, protecting Jensen from their ogling eyes. 

“Look at that little spitfire, Ian. I’m going to have such a fun time carving her up.”

Jensen could feel the fear shooting through Dakota’s body as the tiny blond haired girl continued to glare murderously at the thugs. Jensen stared at the three bothersome humans. He moved swiftly to kneel in front of Dakota, not worried about giving the men his unguarded back. 

“He’s already getting on his knees like good little pet, Paul! I can’t wait to start training him to be a proper whore.”

“You don’t think Padalecki already trained him?”

“No. Look at the pale, unblemished skin. No claiming marks on his body. Padalecki probably pampers him and now he’s got all kinds of wrong ideas. Once I fuck that ass of his, he’ll know where he belongs.”

The three soldiers crudely laughed. Jensen ignored them completely. His entire attention was focused on the trembling girl. Her blue eyes were dark with terror as the tears streamed down her face. 

Jensen placed his hands on her shoulders and waited for her to look down at him. When she finally did he said, “Do you trust me, Dakota?” 

The fragile girl nodded her head vehemently. Jensen continued, “Then I need you to stand here and close your eyes. No matter what you hear, do not open them until I tell you. Do you understand?” 

She looked at him in terror; remembering the similar words her mama had said to her. Her mama had pushed her under the bed and told her to close her eyes and block her ears before the bad men had burst in the room. 

“Dakota, promise me. Do not open your eyes until I tell you.” Jensen repeated, his bright green eyes gazing at her. The girl slowly nodded as fresh tears ran down her face. She looked at her beautiful friend kneeling at her feet with the sunlight shining on his handsome face. Her soul wept for him as she closed her eyes, wanting the last image she saw to be his stunning face. 

Once Dakota had closed her eyes, Jensen slowly stood up, his back to the men.

“You better not get used to standing up. You will be spending the next few hours on your knees or on your back. Get your ass over here now, before we start hurting that little girl you are so fond of,” one of the soldiers taunted. 

The dragon’s eyes flashed blood red; he spun around and launched himself at the man that dared threaten his precious friend. The man crashed onto the ground with the whole weight of the dragon on his body. He was dead in a moment, sharp teeth of dragon ripping into his throat and slicing his jugular vein with the rich outpouring of bright crimson. The two remaining soldiers stood gaping in shock at the sight of the blood pumping in bright fountains from their fallen comrade. 

Jensen, with blood covering his mouth and chest, grabbed the closest soldier to him, and promptly yanked the arm out of the man’s socket to tear it from his body with his inhuman strength. The soldier screamed in pain, his legs buckled and he collapsed to the floor. The dragon smiled as he raked his claws through the man’s face, blinding him in an instant. Jensen reached down toward the man’s crotch and wrenched off his scrotum along with the metal armor that protected his groin area. The man howled in paralyzing pain. Without even looking at the testicles in his hand, Jensen tossed the bloody genitals next to the dead body of the solder that laid a few feet away. 

The other soldier unsheathed his sword in panic and thrust the blade toward Jensen’s chest. The dragon side step the blade and gripped the soldier’s throat in his clawed hand, lifting the man up into the air, while cutting off his oxygen supply. The soldier became disorientated and dropped the sword. 

Blood ran down from the dragon’s mouth and teeth as his red eyes stared into the human’s face. The soldier was so scared that he urinated on himself. He started to beg for mercy as the dragon smiled at him. He heard the dragon’s thoughts pounding in his head. They were not comforting words, “Scream for me……..” The man whimpered in terror as he realized that the dragon planned for him to die a slow and agonizing death. He could hear his friend flopping and moaning in the background and he began to pray to the long lost gods that he once believed in. 

+++++++

Dakota thought she was losing her mind. She could hear male voices screaming and pleading but she didn’t know if any of those screams for mercy was from her friend. She wanted to open her eyes but she had promised Jensen. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she felt someone in front of her. She was afraid to ask who it was. She knew that the probability that Jensen survived was low but she wanted to believe in her friend. She wanted to believe that he had magic powers that would save them both and she cursed herself for thinking about impossible things. She couldn’t help the fresh set of tears flowing down her cheeks as she thought of her beloved friend. Dakota didn’t care what happened to she was already damaged, but Jensen was special. He was unspoiled and innocent. Now she wept for his loss innocence. 

“Dakota, why are you crying? You can open your eyes now.” 

Dakota slowly opened her eyes, fearful for what she was about to see. Jensen was drenched in blood. The bright red fluid covered his mouth, chest, arms, and hands. She looked deeply into Jensen’s eyes. Despite his face being covered in blood, she still saw innocence and joy reflected back from them. She threw her arms around her friend, hugging him tight, not caring that she was covering herself in blood. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” She muttered in his arms, still unable to believe that he was safe. 

+++++++

“Can they survive until we get back?” Chad asked his lord duke.

“We won’t reach Winchester until sunset the earliest.” Jared replied. 

“But can they survive until we get there?”

Jared’s mind flashed back to the night that his family was murdered. It only took a few hours for most of the people there to die. He knew that some soldiers remained who had fought the dragons, but still their numbers were diminished, many had perished. In their current situation, their home lay unprotected, with mercenaries breaching their walls. The chances of survival were slim. The duke didn’t want to lie to his friend so he remained silent. 

Chad turned away from the duke, already grieving for his sister. He desperately tried to hold on to hope and faith. He said, “JENSEN! He’s a dragon. He’ll protect them until we get back. Yes, he will save them. Plus, he wanted to surprise you with a home baked cherry pie that he was working on real hard. So it’s going to be okay because Jensen is there.” 

The duke closed his eyes at the blonde’s words. He knew that Chad was desperate to find some sort of solace for the next hours. However, Jared was a practical and realistic man. He knew that Jensen was dead. It was a blessing that Jensen came into his life and a miracle that Jensen had survived his injuries and forgiven him. He thought that with all the blood on his hands he must surely only be gifted with one miracle in a lifetime. 

+++++++

“Why aren’t you leaving? Are you crazy, Jensen!” Dakota asked her friend. 

“I will not have these humans infiltrate my home and hurt my friends. They will be dealt with by me.”

“Please Jensen, you must come with me!” Dakota pleaded with Jensen. 

“I can’t leave anyone behind. It is not my nature, dear friend. You must go, and lead the others to safety in the forest. The creatures there will protect you. Show them this, and you should have a secure and guarded path.”

Dakota stared at the smooth golden material in her hand. She asked, “What is this?”

“It is one of my scales. Keep it close and no matter where you are on earth, I can find you with it. Leave now, I hear more guards approaching.”

“You can’t expect to defeat them all! You’re just one man!”

The dragon stared deeply into Dakota’s eyes once more. He said, “I am not human. I am Dragcokis.”

A shiver of trepidation ran down Dakota’s back with Jensen’s words but she refused to feel any apprehension toward her friend. She said, “Jensen, please come to me when you are finished with the bad men. We need you.”

The dragon smiled and shook his head. “I can’t. I promised Jared that I would stay here and wait for him.” 

“Oh, Jensen……”

Jensen heard the sound of boots coming closer to them. He turned to the girl and ordered, “Go now! Tell Jared that he was always in my thoughts, until the last breath left this body. Now run!”

+++++++

As the sunlight set on the horizon, a large army of men stormed into the Winchester fortress. Dead silence greeted them. The doors of the castle swung open, revealing a pool of blood on the floor of the hallway. A trail of blood continued throughout the fortress. 

Chad wanted to run through the stronghold screaming for his sister but he knew that his duke wanted to be first to search the bloodied rooms. All the soldiers lined up directly behind their Sire as he walked through the castle, looking for survivors. 

They were flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of the women and children but before they could rejoice, they were struck by the sober and sad atmosphere. Each person held a lit candle that symbolized a vigilance. The crowd parted for a young girl to step forward and walk towards the duke. 

“Dakota!” Chad cried out in relief as he watched his sister’s approach. Then, he saw her expression and knew that the next words she spoke would destroy Jared.

“My lord, please there is not a lot of time left. He wanted to see you before he goes.”

Without a word, Jared ran up the blood soaked stairs and along the hallway to his bedchamber remembering Jensen’s vow to him a day ago. 

He found his dragon in their bed sleeping. He smiled and walked over, refusing to acknowledge the gaping wounds and lacerations that decorated his beloved. He lay down next to his dragon and held him in his arms. 

“Time to wake up, little one.” The duke muttered to his pet. 

“I’m not little, you big giant human.” Jensen croaked, blinking his eyes slowly open. He smiled when he saw the handsome face of his Jared. He laboriously leaned upward and whispered into Jared’s ear, “I do lamha I am bhaile, mo ghra.” He tried to move forward to kiss his Croi for the last time but he collapsed in Jared’s arms as a fresh gush of blood spilled from a wound in his side. 

“Jensen? JENSEN? JENSEN?!” Jared screamed, shaking his pet. The dragon’s eyes remained closed and his heart beat faltered. 

“JENSEN!!!!!!”

+++++++

“Ahhhhhh!” The white clothed figure fell onto his knees on the forest ground. He grabbed his throbbing head into his hands. 

“What is it Elder Brother?”

The blond haired Druid looked up, his eyes crying tears of thick blood. “The Great Dragon is dying.”

+++++++


	5. Chapter 5

The putrid smell of blood and death was thick in the air. Tom rushed to the bedchamber, frantic with the need to see how badly his charge was injured. The healer froze at the door unwilling to intrude on an intimate moment between the duke and his dragon. Jared was cradling his pet in his arms, his chest and hands were soaked with blood as he continued to caress Jensen’s face. The sorrow, fear, and grief were stark in the duke’s face. Tom quickly called out for assistance. He knew that in order to save the dragon, there were essential things that he had to do and he couldn’t afford any interruptions, especially from the duke. 

“Captain, if you want me to do everything in my power to save the dragon, then you must remove the duke from this room.”

Chad stared at the healer in disbelief. “Are you mad?! He will never leave Jensen’s side now!”

“Then I will leave. There is nothing that I can do to save Jensen if the duke remains in the room.”

Chad hissed, “Then you will die. Painfully.”

“Then so be it.”

Chad glared at the healer but his blue eyes flickered over to the dying dragon in Jared’s arm. “You fucker! Guards, come here immediately.” 

The healer stood defiantly not letting his eyes break from the captain’s glare. He knew that the guards would usher him to the dungeon below and considered retracting his ultimatum. However, he knew that the duke would not allow the specific medical treatment Jensen needed. It was imperative that Tom be alone with the dragon. He braced himself to feel strong arms dragging him from the room. Instead, he was astonished to see the captain speak quietly to the duke before he and several of the royal guards manhandled the powerful man away from the heavily bleeding dragon. Tom continued to watch in amazement as the four men struggled to hold onto the raging duke and drag him out of the room. 

“For gods sake man, don’t stand there like an buffoon! Go help Jensen! And you better be able to save him or we will all suffer the duke’s wrath!” Chad yelled out as he grabbed onto the kicking legs of the fighting duke. Tom watched the soldiers slowly retreat from the room with the struggling lord in their hands. 

He walked closer to the unconscious dragon and his heart broke at the sight of the multitude of wounds on Jensen’s body. He saw ripped gaps of flesh, broken bones, and massive puncture holes and lacerations on the dragon’s flesh. 

Tom’s fingers trembled and shook as he took the necessary instruments out of his medical kit. He drew out a green potion and prayed that the skills he learned long ago, as a boy, would not fail him when he needed them the most. 

The healer began to chant the words of the dragon language. He intoned, “Beseech agam dhuit a leigheas na fola an íon de chroí a leagan os comhair tú. Mé íobairt m'anam agus a bheith ar feadh a shaoil.”

He knew what he was asking and what he was willing to give up. His life for the dragon, a worthy exchange. Warm heat spread from his hands to the still form that was underneath his fingers. His promise pounded in his head as he felt the coldness edge into his body. He continued to chant the words hearing the meaning echo into his soul. ‘I beseech thee to heal the blood of the pure of heart that lies before you. I sacrifice my soul and being for his life.’ 

Bright blue light emanated from the healer’s hands, illuminating the scene. Blood began to drip from his ears, nose, and eyes yet the determined healer refused to lift his hands from the injured dragon. Tom’s heart thudded loudly in his ears, his chest felt heavy and he found it difficult to breathe. Still he refused to raise his hands, remembering the blindingly sweet smile that Jensen had given to him a day ago. He pushed on, knowing that his next breath may be his last. 

He could hear the distant roars and howls of the infuriated and grieving duke through the walls in the background. He wondered for the first time, if the dragon had taken the duke as his mate and whether the duke was feeling the heavy loss of his soul mate. 

“Oh shit… that would make Jared the….,” were the last words the healer uttered as he slumped forward and lost consciousness with his hands still resting on the bleeding wounds of the dragon.

+++++++

Betrayal and deep-seated fear were a bitter taste in Chad’s mouth. He and the guards had dragged their fighting and yelling lord to the guest chamber down the hall and Jared’s strength and will battered against the might of four well-trained soldiers that still stumbled against his force. They quickly chained the duke to the bedpost with the silver chains that were used for Jensen. They left him there, as he rained curses and threats upon them. Chad had never defied his duke before. He always followed blindly the orders that Jared gave. This time though, he knew that in order to save Jared’s sanity and heart, he must do whatever he had to do, to save the dragon. 

Chad wanted to stay nearby and guard the trapped duke but he couldn’t stand the pained howls of his friend, crying out for Jensen. Instead Chad fled. He returned to the main hall where people continued their vigil for the dragon. They congregated around the blood stained staircase, seeking any news on Jensen. The outpouring of love the dying dragon was invoking from the people didn’t surprise Chad. The little time that Jensen had spent with them, had made a positive impact and changed those that knew him for the better. 

He felt a tug on his hand and looked down into teary blue eyes of his sister. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she began her tale. “I must tell you this before I am overwhelmed with grief. Jensen deserved better. In the end, it is us who failed him. I failed him, my one and true friend. Please do not interrupt. I feel that once I stop, I will never speak again. So let the last words you hear on my lips be of the true bravery of a dragon that we all hated and feared. It was the dragon who saved us from the real monsters, humans. 

As you and your well-trained men ran off to play heroes we were left alone and defenseless and the bad men came. They wanted to hurt us and they would have succeeded, but they underestimated the power and fury a dragon. The bad men had weapons and armor. The only shield that Jensen had were the clothes on his back and he used his hands as weapons because he didn’t know how to use a sword. He saved us all! He alone stood against the horde as we left him and ran to the shelter of the forest with his golden scale as a protection. By the dragon’s grace the woodland creatures gave us sanctuary. 

We abandoned him to the bad men. I ran away too. I, who called myself his friend, ran away when he needed me the most. I should have been by his side but I was too weak, too afraid.” Fresh tears flooded the fragile girl’s eyes. Chad tried to put his arms around her shoulders but she shrugged them away. 

She angrily wiped the tears from her face and continued, “For hours we hid. I finally returned to the castle, not because I wanted to fight for Jensen, but because I got scared of being alone in the dark! So I ran back. And did you know what I saw, Big Brother? I saw our beautiful Jensen; ripped up and bleeding, crawling up those stairs. That’s his blood on the wood. He was barely conscious. He killed all those evil men who came for us. His only reward for it was his guts dripping out of his body.” She paused, her chin trembling with emotion and repressed sobs. 

“After all of that, all Jensen wanted was to go lie in the bed he shares with the duke. Do you know why, Big Brother?! Because he promised Jared that he would wait for him there! He refused to stop crawling up the stairs, even with the blood pouring from his wounds with each step. He was in so much pain but he would not STOP!! Why wouldn’t he stop?!”

She finally collapsed into Chad’s waiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Chad didn’t know how to comfort his crying sister. He hugged her close and prayed that Tom would be able to heal the dragon. He feared for what would happen to the people left behind who had become use to the sunlight of Jensen’s presence. But most importantly, how would their lord duke survive without his beloved dragon.   
+++++++

“Release me from these damn chains, you bastards! JENSEN!!!” Jared roared, throwing himself forward, the silver metal biting into his flesh. 

Mindless rage and anger filled him. Visions of a dying Jensen swamped his mind as he continued to yank hard against the unforgiving metal. The irony was not lost on him that he was locked in the very room that had he had fucked around with Genevieve in. 

“God damnit! JENSEN!!!” He hollered. He turned to the bedpost that the chain was attached to and began throwing his shoulder against the frame. With each desperate thrust, small cracks formed in the thick oak but the frame remained unbroken despite the duke’s constant efforts. 

The duke was not deterred. He continued to ram against the timber, desperation and grief in his every movement. He did not pay any attention to the lacerations tearing at his wrist or the splinters of wood being embedded in his shoulders. His only thoughts were of Jensen. His journey back home had been spent with the belief that his beloved dragon had passed away. To come home and realize that Jensen was still fighting to live while Jared remained locked away from him was unbearable. 

Jared felt helpless; memories of the dark night when his family was murdered filled his mind. He remembered how powerless and useless he had felt. Everyone that he loved was taken from him and he couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening. Once more he found himself in a similar situation. Jensen had brought the light back into his bleak life and he refused to let the dragon go. With renewed strength and determination, Jared increased his attacks on the bed frame. 

Small cracks gathered at the foundation of the bed and, with his constant blows, the cracks widened and finally yielded to his frantic attack. With the bed frame fractured, Jared jerked the chains around the post and dragged the metal links behind him as he ripped open the door. He surprised the two soldiers guarding the entry, knocking them out with two uppercut punches to their faces without a thought. The duke ran down the hallway toward his bedchamber. His only focus was getting to his dragon’s side.

He shoved opened the door and a possessive rage filled him at the sight that greeted his eyes. The healer’s body was slumped over Jensen. His face and hands were pressed into the dragon’s naked flesh.

The duke screamed in fury as he charged over to the bed, awakening Tom. He grabbed the healer and threw him across the room, smashing his body against the bedchamber’s door. Tom collapse to the floor, his body numbed with immense pain. He quickly crawled out of the room, his survival instincts screamed for him to seek a safe harbor from the fury of the duke. 

“Mine!” Jared bellowed. He tenderly gathered Jensen in his arms, pressing the dragon to his chest. The silver chains inadvertently touched the dragon’s skin, causing new blisters and burns in the bare skin. The fresh massive injuries that the dragon suffered had made him very sensitive to the special silver metal. 

“No!!! Damnit!” The duke cried out, immediately dropping the dragon from his arms. His heart broke for the new hurt that he caused to his pet. 

“Jensen, forgive me.” Jared whispered. He pressed his lips against Jensen’s forehead, aching to hold the dragon in his arms but afraid to cause more harm with the chains that still wrapped his arms. 

The yearning in the duke’s voice pulled Jensen from his deep slumber. He felt the gentle kisses on his face and purred his contentment. He sensed the duke freeze in surprise and began to pepper more fervent kisses on his face. Jensen slowly opened his green eyes and sleepily smiled at his lord. His eyes narrowed in displeasure when he saw the fresh wounds on Jared’s wrist. 

Jensen suddenly sat up, grabbing at Jared’s hands. The duke snatched his arms away from Jensen, in fear of burning him again. Jensen glared at him and unexpectedly threw his entire weight against the duke, knocking him into the bouncy softness of their bed.

The dragon was moving in an instant, saddling Jared’s waist. He gripped the duke’s arms in his hands with no regard to the silver chains burning his skin. 

“Jensen, let go! I don’t want to hurt you with silver.” Jared exclaimed, as he bucked up, trying to dislodge Jensen’s seat. He stilled his movement when Jensen scowled down at him, grinding his body against Jared’s groin in warning. Any thoughts of removing Jensen from his body rapidly dissipated. Jared watched, spellbound, as his beloved dragon’s eyes flashed red. The manacles at his wrist heated up and then melted away from Jared’s flesh. Jensen bent over and lovingly licked at his duke’s wounds. With each wet swipe, the open lacerations began to heal, leaving a thin pale mark against his tan skin. 

Jensen smiled in satisfaction at the healed skin. He lowered and stretched out his body against Jared’s massive length. Before the dragon could tuck his head under Jared’s chin and cuddle his body closer to the duke, Jared flipped him on his back. He found himself blinking up into Jared’s lustful gaze. 

Jensen’s heartbeat sped up with excitement, as desire swept through his body. He remembered longing to feel Jared’s big arms around him. He expected the duke to crush his lips against his own but instead Jared began to gently explore Jensen’s body, searching for any hidden cuts, wounds, or injuries. The dragon’s heart flushed with warmth at the duke’s tender yet possessive caresses. 

Pale freckled and unscarred skin was revealed to the duke’s feasting eyes. Jared began to kiss and nuzzle the exposed skin, amazed that the bleeding gaping wounds on the dragon’s body had seemingly disappeared like magic. His desire for his pet became inflamed; he began to roughly pull at both his and Jensen’s clothes. He wanted to feel Jensen’s naked skin against his own. 

Before long Jensen found himself completely naked with an equally nude duke pressing his hard body down against him. Excitement coursed through his body, his member thickened and hardened as he rubbed himself against the muscled abs of the duke and his fingers gripped Jared by his shoulder, whimpering his need. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted Jared to do, but his body was consumed with the lust that Jared’s touch invoked. 

Jared ran his hand down the dragon’s thighs before he raised both legs and positioned them over his waist. He licked the shell of Jensen’s ear and muttered in it, “Wrap your legs around my body, little one, and hold on tight. I intend to make you truly mine this night.” 

“Huh?” Jensen replied, but the answer was lost as he felt the blunt pressure of Jared’s fingertips against his hole. He wriggled, trying to escape intrusion. Despite his maneuvering, the fingers still pressed against his tender rim. 

“Jared!!” Jensen cried out in distress.

“Shhh. Do you trust me, little one?” Jared asked, while he gently began to rub and press into the puckered muscle. 

Jensen nodded his head. He hid his embarrassed face against Jared’s chest, trembling in fear and confusion. 

“I will never do anything that will hurt you. Nor will I do something that you will not enjoy. Trust me.”

Jensen tried to still his quivering and nodded his head. 

“Can you please look at me, little one? I miss seeing those beautiful green eyes.”

Jensen calmed his breathing and slowly lifted his face from the muscled chest that he was hiding against. He stared up at the adoring expression on the duke’s face and felt his heart race faster at his gentle smile. 

Jared leaned in and playfully licked and sucked at Jensen’s lips. His hand reached for the dragon’s stiffening cock, stroking at the sensitive head. While he worshipped Jensen’s mouth in a soul-crushing kiss, his hands continued to caress the dragon’s leaking cock while simultaneously pressing fingers into Jensen’s hole. 

Jensen writhed in a cloud of pleasure and pain. He felt the burn and stretch of the blunt fingers pressing into his tight virgin hole yet was aroused by the sweltering waves of pleasure from Jared’s other hand on his engorged cock. Moans and cries of pleasure slipped from his lips as he began to thrust his hips to the answering strokes of Jared’s talented hands. Each thrust he made, unintentionally pushed the duke’s fingers deeper into his hole. Suddenly, Jared brushed against his prostate and he gasped as waves of pleasure rake through his body. The duke continued to thrust his fingers at his sweet spot and Jensen’s vision whited out in ecstasy. Ropes of come spilled out from his cock and wet their grinding bodies. 

The dragon slumped back onto the sheets, exhausted. Contentment and happiness filled his heart as he stared up at his beloved Jared. His eyes grew heavy as he began to drift to sleep with a satisfied smile on his handsome face, missing the predatory look that Jared was giving him.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Sweetheart. We are not done yet,” the duke said to the drowsy dragon.

Jared pulled his fingers away from Jensen’s hole. The dragon was surprised to find himself missing the fingers, missing the intimate contact he had with Jared inside his body. However, Jared quickly slipped his oil slick fingers back inside his pet, pressing the lubricant into Jensen’s tight, warm channel to smooth his passage. He knew that he was a very big man and didn’t want to hurt his precious innocent.

He watched the sleepy yet sated dragon blinking up at him. The dragon leaned up and shyly kissed him. A rush of possessive lust filled his blood, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He lifted the dragon’s ass upward as he pressed his big cock into Jensen and slowly thrust forward. He didn’t stop sinking into Jensen until he felt his balls against Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen never felt so full in his life. He whimpered his distress; he was surely split in half by Jared’s massive cock. He pushed against Jared’s chest but the duke ignored his struggles as be began to pound into Jensen. With each thrust, Jared angled his cock to strike directly at the dragon’s prostate and his pet was soon keening in pleasure.

The discomfort quickly passed as curls of lust awakened in Jensen. He wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist, urging the duke to fuck into him harder and faster. His already spent member began to harden once more with each grinding movement of Jared’s hips that slammed his big fat cock deeper and harder into Jensen’s tight oiled hole. 

“Mine!” Jared growled pounding even harder and deeper into Jensen. 

“Yours,” Jensen uttered before he found himself coming again, small spurts of come released from his over stimulated cock as he cried out in Jared’s arms. 

The duke growled his pleasure as he continue to hammer into Jensen’s hole, shooting his hot load into his dragon. Jared collapsed onto his pet, unwilling to release his precious possession from his embrace. 

Jensen ran his fingers down the sweating back of the duke, nuzzling his lips against the tan neck. He felt their heartbeats pulsing in the same rhythm; as one. He whispered, “Tá tú mo ghrá, m'anam, mo chroí.”

+++++++

In a distant region, a brown scaled dragon roared with grief. Kane felt the final faint mating bond that he had with Jensen scatter. Kane knew that the fracture proved that Jensen was still alive but there was pain in the knowledge that it also meant that Jensen had mated with another and that they had consummated the bond. 

“Jensen!!!” Kane screamed out into the dark night. He swore that whoever had taken Jensen away from him would pay with their life. He refused to believe that Jensen had willingly taken a mate. Instead, his mind conjured up images of a shackled and bleeding dragonlling being tortured and raped.

The chieftain vowed vengeance and death. He lifted upward and flew toward the snowy mountains of the eastern lands. He knew what he had to do: band all the clans of dragon kind together in preparation for the final war with humanity. They would finally be united with the same goal: extinction of human race. 

+++++++

“I warned you not to touch the pie. Not only were you stupid enough to touch it, but you also dropped it on the floor. Now you will have to face the consequences of your action. Imbecile.” Dakota rebuked the King’s ambassador. She glared at the dark haired handsome young man. 

After Jensen had massacred all the King’s mercenaries, the old man realized that none of his allies where willing to support him in a war against the ruthlessly powerful duke that had a dragon at his behest. He sent an emissary to request terms of truce. 

Instead of sending an older, experienced diplomat, the king chose to consign one of his arrogant nephews, Milo Ventimiglia, to negotiate the terms of a peace treaty. Dakota already despised the diplomat. He had an inflated sense of his own worth and acted superior because of his royal bloodline and fine looks. 

That day Jensen had worked hard to bake a pie to surprise Jared with, and Dakota had warned Milo several times not to touch it. Instead the young man dared to taste the pie and when it wasn’t to his liking he threw it to the floor in disgust.

“You can eat this pie? It’s not even worthy of dog food! It tastes like shit!” Milo exclaimed. 

Dakota’s eyes narrowed and before she could defend her friend’s culinary skills, Jensen’s voice rang out.

“My pie! Who the fuck dropped my beautiful, tasty pie?!” 

“I warned you!” She said to the diplomat, but Milo wasn’t listening. There was lust in his eyes as he openly leered at Jensen. Dakota bared her teeth at him, infuriated by his audacity. 

“Lower your eyes, bastard! No one dares to look at Jensen like that except for our lord duke,” Dakota hissed at him in warning. 

Milo stared at the beautiful man in front of him, lust roaring through his body. He couldn’t believe that the handsome man was the dragon. He began to wonder whether the claim that the dragon had killed all the king’s mercenaries was true. He was expecting to see a massive giant instead of the stunning creature in front of him. Jensen was wearing a green silk shirt with soft black pants. He had walked into the kitchen bare footed and the silver rings that encircled both his fingers and toes were clearly visible. The dragon was wearing a silver chain with pendant around his neck in the shape of the Padalecki family crest. Milo reassessed the threat of the dragon, taking in his fine dress and jewelry, and concluded that dragon was more of favorite sexual concubine than a killing machine.

The diplomat didn’t realize that after the injuries that Jensen had sustained, his skin became allergic to the special silver metal Jared used to contain him. Jared still insisted that he wear the metal, which became melted with gold to reduce the purity so that it would not cause blisters to form but still be able to trap Jensen in his human form. The duke had feared that without the special metal, Jensen would transform into his dragon and leave him. Jensen’s promises not to leave without Jared’s permission never seemed to calm his fear. Jensen knew how stubborn the duke was and had conceded to his demands. A compromise was reached. Instead of wearing the shackles and collar, he wore a set of two rings on his hands and his feet. The Padalecki’s family crest pendent acted as both protection and a symbol of his status to the duke. 

Jensen’s scales had also become easily irritated. He wanted to walk around bare-chested, but that enraged Jared with the idea of others viewing Jensen’s naked chest. The only material that was not scratchy against his scales was silk. The one issue that Jensen was adamant about was his refusal to wear any form of shoes or boots. Jensen preferred to walk bared footed. As a result, the duke ordered that the fortress be swept and cleaned three times a day to ensure there could be no piece of debris to accidently pierce Jensen’s feet as he made his daily walk through the castle. 

“My, my, what do we have here? They never told me what a beautiful dragon you were, Jensen.” Milo said as he saucily smiled at Jensen. 

“Human, did you drop my pie?” Jensen quietly asked. His green eyes stared into the handsome face of the diplomat. 

“What, that piece of shit? I dropped it when I tasted it. Did you bake it? You obviously have no cooking talent but I bet you know how to pleasure a man’s body. Why don’t we retire to a more secluded spot and you can show me your skills, beautiful?” Everyone in the kitchen froze at Milo’s words. The noble was clueless about the rising fury he was incurring with the kitchen staff, even as they glowered at him. 

“Idiot,” Dakota muttered. 

“YOU. DROPPED. MY. PIE?!” Jensen roared to the suddenly silent kitchen. His eyes flashed red and suddenly the diplomat erupted in flames. Milo screamed in agony as fire engulfed his body, yet no one moved to help him. Everyone stood still as the burning man continued to scream and then fled the kitchen, stumbling into the main hall. 

Jensen stared down at the ruined pie. He had worked on it all morning to surprise Jared. Big tears filled his eyes and began to stream down his cheeks. Dakota moved to comfort him as he kneeled down to the floor, picking up pieces of the shattered piecrust.

“Oh, Jensen. I’m sorry,” she whispered to her friend. 

“I’ve been working all morning on this, and I promised Jared a surprise. I know how much he loves cherry pies and now it’s ruined.”

“Jensen, isn’t there time to make a new pie?”

Jensen sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. “He said my pie was bad. Not even worth dog food! Is that true? I wanted to make a good pie so that Jared will smile and be happy. If I can’t even do that, what good am I?” 

The head chef, Samantha Ferris, stepped forward. She had always been skeptical of Jensen’s presence in her domain but Jensen had slowly won her over. He had gained her undying loyalty when he had rescued her from the King’s men. Just as they were about to violently rape her, he had arrived and killed them all in a whirlwind of brutal strength. 

She leaned forward and touched Jensen’s shoulder and spoke in no nonsense voice, “Don’t you listen to that bastard! He’s nothing but a lying cur. Anything you make brings a smile to our duke’s face. Why, if your food was bad, I would never let it leave my kitchen in the first place! We still have time for you to bake your pie. Now get up!” 

Jensen looked up at her with open vulnerability in his face. He timidly asked, “Mistress Ferris, is my food good then? Am I worthy to cook in your kitchen?”

Any ill will that Samantha had still harbored toward dragons died in her heart as she stared into Jensen’s handsome open face. “You were always worthy to be in my kitchen. If you weren’t I would have kicked you out long ago. No more of that nonsense about how bad your food is. Why, everyone here thinks it’s wonderful. In fact we are going to help you bake your pie and help to eat it too.” Samantha shot a warning glare to everyone in the kitchen who might dare to refute her statement then nodded at the quiet solidarity behind Jensen. Her heart quickened when Jensen gave her a breathtakingly beautiful smile. He leaped up on his feet and hastily gave her a hug. 

“None of that now,” she said, with flushed cheeks as she caught some of the envious looks from other servants. She narrowed her eyes and they dropped their glances and rushed to complete their kitchen duties. 

“Do you think Jared would give me kisses if I bake him a really good pie?” Jensen asked her.

“My dear boy, I am sure Jared will give you more than just kisses when he tastes your pie,” she responded. She tried not to let another stunning smile that Jensen gave her affect her but still found herself in a happy daze. 

He’s a miracle sent from the gods, she thought as she surreptitiously watched him start to prepare the pastry for the pie, humming as he worked. Dread formed at the pit of her stomach. Samantha knew the evils of greedy men. Once news of Jensen’s powers spread to the other royal houses, they would covet him and plot to steal Jensen away from Winchester. She feared for his future and the future of the Duke for Jared would never let anyone take his dragon. 

+++++++

“So tell me again, Misha, why you are cringing?” Tom asked his friend as they sat down at the great hall for their dinner.

“What part of the story did you not understand?” Misha asked in exasperation. The blacksmith had finish regaling the healer with the kitchen tale. 

“Is it because the diplomat had massive burns which may impact the peace negotiations?”

“No! I’m not cringing because of that. That asshole deserves to be fried to a crisp. No, I’m pissing in my pants because not only did Jared say Jensen’s cooking is good, but now we have to eat his food too!”

“And you are scared that if you don’t eat it, you may upset our duke?” Tom inquired. 

“No! I’m scared that if I don’t eat it, Jensen is going to burn me up with a flick of his eyebrow.” 

Tom began laughing at Misha’s reaction. The blacksmith gave him a dirty look. He said, “I don’t know why you are laughing because that means you have to eat Jensen’s food too.” 

The healer immediately stopped laughing and Misha began to chuckle at the despondent expression on his face. “Come friend. Lets eat and suffer together,” Misha said and both men began to laugh goodheartedly at their situation. 

+++++++

Jensen sat on Jared’s lap at the dining table in the great hall. He worriedly asked, “Are you happy with the pie?” 

The duke continued to the chew the wet, sweet, and sticky pastry in his mouth. He looked down at his beautiful pet. Jensen was nervously chewing his plush lips waiting for his answer. 

He gently caressed Jensen’s face. He watched as the dragon closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, softly purring his pleasure. 

“Yes, Jensen. I am happy,” he said. He continued to watch in fascination at the joy that spread across his dragon’s face. Jensen leaned upward and the duke bent down and their lips met in a sticky sweet yet passionate kiss. The other diners looked on watching the happy couple embrace, as if in their own private world. 

+++++++

“Is that the Winchester fortress, Elder brother?” The armed Druid asked his blond haired brother. They both looked at the distant castle surrounded by jagged high cliffs.

“Yes, it is.”

“Is the great dragon still among the living?”

“Yes, I can feel his presence.”

“How much longer will it take us to get there?”

“We will be within the castle walls by sunset tomorrow.”

“And what do you want us to do then, Elder brother?”

“Then we attack, my brother.” 

+++++++

Excerpt from the Dragcokis Chronicles 

Let it be said that all favors and pledges of the Druids must be carefully studied for no gift comes without a blood price. 

Druids seek their own agenda; jealous and destructive in their thirst for power and knowledge.

Druids are not friends or allies of the Wraith.

We are Wraith. Beware of the Druids for they will seek your death. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: I’ll say it before and I’ll continue to say it in my last breathe…… thank you, thank you, thank you anniespinkhouse! ☺ 

Author’s Note 2: “Tá tú mo ghrá, m'anam, mo chroí” means “You are my love, my soul, my heart.”

Author’s Note 3: If you are still interested, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

The dragon is honorable and loyal to death. To gain its trust is gift beyond all things magical.

Interlude: A wise man will put his trust in a creature that will never break him. 

+++++++

Jared stared into the scrolls in front of him, unable to concentrate on the words. His mind was lost to the dreams of the white dragon he had the previous night. He remembered having the same dreams as a young boy, before his family was murdered. Every night for months, the white winged creature with unforgettable emerald green eyes had haunted him in his dreams. He suddenly realized his phantom white dragon had the same green eyes as Jensen but he quickly dismissed the similarities between the two. He had already seen Jensen’s sun-kissed dragon form. 

He sat at the table in the war room with scrolls and maps spread across the wooden surface. The maps were marked with locations of Cortese’s territories and the lands of his allies. Jared wanted to prepare a campaign to crush Cortese powerbase and neutralize the threat the king posed to him. 

The duke raised one eyebrow when his captain in arms rushed into the room, his face pale with worry and fear. 

“What is it, Chad?” Jared asked, already sensing his friend’s anxiety.

“My lord, I bring you alarming news. Since the attack on Winchester, we have stationed more guards around the edge of our lands. One of our scouts has returned with news that a large army has approached and entered our western part of our territory.” 

“I assume these are Cortese’s men?”

The blond captain shook his head. His bright blue eyes filled with fear. He said, “No. They are not wearing the King’s colors. The scout is educated in historical battles and swears he recognized their armor and the flag they carried. He believes that it is a Druid army marching toward Winchester.” 

“Druids? That is impossible. Druids have not been seen for over a thousand years. There has been no sighting or contact since the last war of the great races. Every legend speaks of their retirement from the wars of men. It is said they retreated to the peace of their homeland. Is the scout certain?”

“Yes, he is. His family were devoted Druid worshippers and he was taught from birth to recognized their colors, armor, and weapons. My lord, do you know why the Druids are coming?”

Jared stared steadily at his captain in arms. He said, “Prepare the men for war.”

Chad exclaimed, “War? Do you think they wish us harm? Why?”

The captain watched his lord’s eyes darken with vengeance and his face harden with anger. Jared replied, “They come for Jensen. Anyone or anything that dares to take my dragon from me will face their death.” 

+++++++

Jensen slid deeper into the warm water, relaxing against the smooth steel of the bathtub, soaking the heat into his pleasure-worn body. After spending several blissful hours in Jared’s masterful embrace, the duke insisted that Jensen took a bath to ease the sore muscles of his body. No doubt the duke also wanted him to recover quickly for their next passionate session, later that evening, and Jensen flushed with excitement and anticipation. He was shocked at his carnal desires for his duke. He had never felt such passionate stirrings in his life before. He smiled, his mind drifted to his Croi and the feeling of peace filled his body. As much lust Jared had invoked in him, he also gave Jensen serenity and harmony. Jensen felt treasured and loved in the duke’s powerful embrace. 

The soothing heat of the water made Jensen drowsy, his limbs felt heavy as his eyes drifted shut and he slipped into a light doze. Fine fingers lightly caressed his chest. The dragon purred in contentment, his thoughts consumed by the duke. The fingers began to trace along his arms, down to his chest and gently rubbed into the golden scales at his ribs. Jensen moaned in pleasure as his cock began to harden in arousal. As the fingers slowly drifted toward his cock, Jensen jerked out of his slumber, his green eyes flashed blood red. 

“Cé a dares chun teagmháil a dhéanamh dom?!” He roared in rage, and flames of red fire ignited on the water and around the bathtub chasing away the phantom fingers and engulfing him, without harm. He surveyed the room, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Jensen was infuriated that someone other than his Jared dared to touch him in such an intimate manner. 

The fire continued to burn on the surface of the water but it wasn’t over. Jensen felt a hand wrapping around his knee underneath the water. His eyes narrowed in fury as he yanked his leg out if its grasp and leaped out of the steel tub. 

The dragon stood, breathing heavily, a few feet from his bath. His eyes still shone blood red, waiting to catch a glimpse of his unknown opponent. The clear blue water in the bathtub began to bubble and a water form emerged, standing in the steel container reflecting the shine of flames in its liquid depths. 

Ripples of water from the icy figure crash against the burning fire. However, the flames continue to burn, unaffected by the tiny rip currents. 

“What are you?” Jensen asked the water form. The fire still continued to burn along the edges and on the surface of the water. 

The water form turned its head toward the dragon. Suddenly, the form solidified into ice taking the shape of a massive man. 

“My dragon, I mean you no harm,” the ice shape said to him. 

“What are you?” Jensen repeated his question.

“My name is Alexander. I am a Druid.”

“What do you want?”

“I have come for you. I will free you from these unsavory humans.”

“I do not need your help. You are not welcome here. Be gone.” 

A steady stream of water dripped from the tub, gathered and slid toward the unsuspecting dragon. 

“I fear, my dragon, you do not understand the true predicament that you are in. Best I take you away from here for your own safety.” And with those threatening words, icy ropes wrapped around Jensen, draining his energy. With the silver rings dampening his strength, he was unable to overcome the dark Druid magic that sank deeper into his body by the second. He struggled against the binds, causing him to lose his balance and fall helpless to his knees. The icy ropes slowly dragged the struggling dragon toward the icy form of Alexander. 

“Scaoileadh dom, Draoi!” Jensen roared, his nails digging into the wooden floor, scrabbling to prevent the pull toward the bathtub while trying to crawl away. 

“No, my beautiful dragon, I will never release you.” 

A cold breeze began to caress Jensen’s naked shoulder. The touch slipped down toward his chest, teasingly close to his nipples. Jensen increased his struggles, enraged that the Druid would dare to touch him against his will. 

“You are very beautiful and tempting. I did not expect that. Then again, you are the Great Dragon that we have waited for. It is time that we take you home with us.”

“No!” Jensen cried out, feeling the touch moving down past his stomach trailing to his cock. Each time he struggled, the icy ropes dragged him closer to the bathtub. He cursed and dug his fingers deeper into the floorboards. Another cold touch began caressing his back, rubbing at his sensitive scales while gliding closer to his ass. He felt a finger-like touch massaging and gripping at his cheeks, spreading them in preparation of penetration. Jensen howled with rage, his mind calling for flames to burn the icy figure. However, the more he called for his power, the faster the frosty ropes drained his strength. 

The door to the bedchamber suddenly swung open. The towering rage of the duke filled the doorway. 

“Jared,” Jensen cried out. He was ashamed to let his mate see him being overpowered and touched by another. 

The duke’s eyes darkened to brown orbs; he curled his lips and bared his teeth. He pulled out his sword and made his way quickly to the ice figure.

“Do you think you can defeat me? No human weapon can kill me, weakling,” Alexander sneered. 

Jared remained coldly silent. Without any hesitation, he shoved his sword directly into the center of the frozen body. He twisted the sword and ripped it sideways completely slicing the figure in half. The structure crumbled, clunks of ice scattered and dropped into the tub and onto the floor. 

The duke dropped to his knees, ripping the constricting, ice from Jensen’s naked flesh. He clutched the trembling dragon in his arms, tenderly laying kisses on Jensen’s pale face while whispering comforting sweet words to his pet. As the ice was torn from his skin, Jensen felt his strength returning to his body. He buried his face into Jared’s chest, seeking safety and security in the duke’s powerful embrace. 

“How were you able to defeat him, Croi?” Jensen uttered, inhaling Jared’s familiar musky scent with comfort. 

“My sword was made out of iron, little one. Druids can be killed with iron metal. And their black magic can be destroyed the same way. I made sure to know how to kill all enemies that might dare to take what is mine. And you are mine.”

The possessive words warmed Jensen’s heart and comforted him. For the first time, he felt vulnerable and weak. He hugged Jared closer to him, seeking the peace and security that only the duke could provide. The duke continued to gently pet his dragon, running his claiming hands over the exposed, freckled flesh. His light kisses soon became heated as he pressed Jensen to the cold, wet floor. 

Jared felt the animalistic urge to reclaim his property. He wanted to wipe away any memories that Jensen had of another touching him. Jared growled his anger at the Druid that dared to use magic to enslave his beautiful dragon. He felt his dragon trembling beneath him and mumbled his apologies and gave assurances that he was not upset with Jensen, merely at the Druid who had challenged his claim on his dragon. 

Jared scooped the dragon in his arms and carried his naked, quivering pet to their bed. He knew Jensen was feeling scared and confused and he smoothed and comforted his pet with gentle hands. Jensen unburied his pale face from Jared’s chest and leaned up to kiss the duke. 

He quietly said, “I can still feel those icy cold hands against my skin. I hate it! I hate how I couldn’t stop him. I hate how I betrayed you. I hate how I have failed you, my Croi.” 

Jensen felt the duke’s strong fingers tilt his face upward until his eyes met the intense stare of blue-green orbs filled with faith and devotion. Jared replied, “You did not fail me for I should have protected you from all harm, especially from those who envy me for what is clearly mine. If there is any blame, it rests on my shoulders and never on yours, little one.” 

The duke gently caressed Jensen’s lips, silencing them with his fingers when he saw that Jensen was about to protest. 

“Hush, do not argue with me on this. Let me help you forget everything except the one undeniable fact that you will always belong only to me.” 

The dragon teasingly licked the fingers that were pressed against his lips and watched the flare of instant arousal light up in Jared’s face. Jensen flushed in embarrassment and desire, unconsciously rubbing himself against the muscular body that pressed against him. 

Jared slowly smiled at the shy actions of his dragon. He was more aroused by the fact that Jensen had initiated the intimate sexual act than the feel of the hot wet tongue against his fingers. He bent down and began kissing his beloved dragon. 

He showered kisses upon kisses onto Jensen’s naked freckled flesh. He slowly moved down the dragon’s chest. He made sure to lick and bite at the scales teasingly with Jensen’s delighted moans close to his ear. He continued his kissing quest downward until he reach Jensen’s hard red leaking cock. 

Jensen stared at Jared’s red lips inches from his arching cock. He could feel Jared’s hot breath and it made him whimper with excitement. Jared gave him a devilish grin that made his heart beat faster before the duke bent down and swallowed it whole. Jensen cried out in pleasure, hot, tight wetness surrounded his leaking cock as Jared’s greedy mouth began bobbing up and down his hard, long length. He started to thrust his hips, pushing his cock deeper into Jared’s inviting throat. He felt the blunt fingers of the duke against his hole, rubbing at the soft sensitive rim. The duke then thrust his fingers into the tight channel, hitting his prostate with each plunge. He was consumed with pleasure, gasping and crying out his need for his lord duke. 

“Jared!” Jensen mewled as he whited out in pleasure, spilling his come down the duke’s welcoming throat. Jared tenderly slipped Jensen’s spent cock from his lips. He moved upward, his own cock hard and arching against his stomach. He looked down at his debauched dragon with satisfaction. He jerked himself off quickly and shot his hot come all over his dragon’s body, claiming his pet. Jensen moaned in desire as he let his mate’s semen spill in trails over his chest, stomach and groin. His cock gave a sensitive twitch in response to Jared’s possessive, yet calming action. His anxiety quickly dissipated and he felt at peace once more.

As the couple lay intertwined, gently kissing and relearning each other’s bodies, the toxic memories of the Druid’s foul and violating touches seeped away from Jensen’s mind. It was replaced by the passionate security of Jared’s safe arms. 

+++++++

“I will not leave your side, Croi. If you dare to lock me in our bedchamber, I will break down the door. We should never be separated. I need to watch over my maité.” 

“Jensen, you will not give me orders. I give you orders.” Jared said, however he couldn’t help but grin when he saw the stubborn pout his dragon gave him. He unsuccessfully tried to hide his smile from his pet.

“Do not laugh at me, you abnormally big human! I will not let any danger come to my maité!” 

“Are you going to at least tell me what maité means?” Jared asked. Jensen glared at him and shook his head.

“You don’t deserve to know! And if you want to, you have to ask my mathair like a proper súirí maité!” Jensen grumbled watching Jared pull on the last of his armor. 

The soldiers were preparing for war with the Druids. The women and children were sent away to hide in the forest for their protection. They had Jensen’s scale in their possession so that the woodland creatures would continue to watch over them. 

Although the people were facing a war with a magical race, they did not resent or blame Jensen. Instead, they wanted to defend their duke and protect the dragon from the evils of the Druids. They knew that a druid had tried to harm their innocent dragon. The anger and rage on Jensen’s behalf, stirred the men and women to forget their fear of the supernatural and unite in outrage and righteous fury to one common goal, protecting their dragon. 

“I will fight by your side, Croi. Do not argue with me! We are one. Let not any creature be it human, magic, or monster separate us in this life or the next.” 

Jared smiled at the passionate words of his pet. “Jensen, my sweet little one. I do not plan to leave your side. The last time I did, a fucking druid tried to take what is mine. Calm yourself, little one. In this battle, we will fight side by side. Now come and give me a kiss.” 

The dragon narrowed his eyes not believing that his possessive and overprotective lover was allowing his presence on the battlefield. He couldn’t worry about it too long though because he wanted to kiss his Croi. He reached up quickly to kiss his lover’s smiling lips. 

The dragon asked the duke, his green eyes troubled and uncertain. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life, little one.” 

+++++++

“This does not look good, my lord.” Chad said to his duke. Both men stared out across the field. Thousands of armed Druids could be seen in the setting sun. Their armor glittered in the fading sunlight. 

Jared did not expect the vast numbers of the Druid army. They outnumbered his men by at least three to one. The duke wondered if each druid had the ability to perform magic. He knew the odds were stacked against Winchester, but right now his captain needed to hear rousing words from his leader.

“Doesn’t matter if its hundred thousand fucking druids out there. They still bleed. Make sure the men are all carrying iron swords and shields for their weapon. Those ugly pale haired bastards are not immortal. They can be killed.” Jared spoke loudly, confident in this twilight hour. He knew his men heard his every word. 

Chad nodded and motioned the archers into position. All their arrowheads were made of iron. 

Jensen walked bare foot to the duke, to stand by his side. His pale figure was starkly visible among the heavily armed humans. He had refused to wear armor. Instead he opted to wear his simple white silk shirt and brown pants. The Padalecki family crest shone brightly over his chest. 

“Many of our men will die this day.” Jensen solemnly whispered to the duke. 

“That maybe so,” the duke replied.

“Why would they sacrifice their lives for me, a mere dragon? I am not worth it. Let me go to the Druids to avoid bloodshed.”

“You are many things: annoying, stubborn, and a bed hogger, but you will never be worthless. Do you not understand why we are fighting? We are defending our home. And you have become our home.” 

Tears filled Jensen eyes with the duke’s words. Jared continued to stare at his pet, wanting to make sure that Jensen finally understood his place not only in Jared’s household but also in his heart. Jared was still too afraid to admit his true feelings for the dragon to himself. He was emotionally scarred from the death of his family. For years he had shied away from any form of strong attachment. The closest relationship he had was his friendship with Chad. Even then, there were boundaries; Chad would never dare question his lord duke. No one had dared challenge his authority. He did not realize how lonely he was until Jensen crash-landed into his life. The dragon was stubborn, willful, and thought nothing of defying his Croi. 

With one last lingering look at his dragon, Jared commanded, “Release the arrows. Rain hell on their heads!” 

Deadly arrows flew through the darkened grey sky aimed directly at the Druid army. A tall blond-haired Druid stepped forward from the crowd and raised his battle-axe to the cloud of arrows and the projectiles froze in midair. With one flick of his battle-axe, the blond druid redirected the arrows toward the soldiers of Winchester. 

“Shields!” Jared roared to his men. He hastily grabbed Jensen and pushed him down onto the grassy field. He used his body to cover his dragon, protecting him from the arrows that littered the space around them. He heard the clang of the shafts hitting metal shields and cries of pain as some hit human flesh. 

In the distance he heard the blood thirsty clamor of the druid army, celebrating their attack. Jensen’s sweet scent filled his nose and he became afraid for his dragon. He did not care if he lived or died, but the idea that Jensen may be left alone and hurt or killed, turned his blood cold. He couldn’t dwell on it longer; Jensen was pushing at his chest, demanding to be let up from his protective embrace. Jared carefully surveyed the area to make sure it was safe for his dragon to stand up. 

As they both struggled to get up together, the dragon looked intensely at his Croi and asked, “Do you trust me?”

The duke frowned at his pet and replied, “I told you before; of course I do.”

“Then remove these rings from my hands and feet and stand down.”

“What the hell are you talking about Jensen?”

“Please, Croi. I need you to trust me. Trust that I will keep you safe, trust that I will never harm or betray you. Trust that I will give up my very essence and soul for your life and happiness. Please Croi. Do not make me beg.” 

Jared looked into the pleading face of his dragon. He felt all his men waiting for him to give the signal to rush the field and meet the Druids head on for a brutal decisive confrontation. Even now, with Jensen’s declaration, Jared still worried that his dragon might transform and leave him. However, the glint of determination in Jensen’s vivid green eyes made Jared want to cast all of his reservations away and believe in his dragon. 

He kneeled silently and removed all of the rings from the dragon’s toes and fingers. It was a decisive action to demonstrate to his pet that he did believe in him. 

Jensen briefly laid a hand over Jared’s heart. He turned and drew his shirt over his head. Without any hesitation, he walked bare-chested, directly in front of the human army. He continued to walk several more feet with Jared walking closely by his side. 

The dragon stared at the Druid army. He whispered, “Thank you for believing in me. Remember no matter what happens, I will always be yours, as you will always be mine, my Croi.” 

Before Jared could demand an explanation, the Druid army gave a roar and rushed onto the field, running directly toward them. 

“Bás a thagann go léir go lorg an dragan theaghlach!” Jensen roared; massive translucent wings erupted from his pale freckled back. His eyes shone white as he bared his fangs at the oncoming horde about to descend upon them. Power flushed throughout his body as he concentrated his strength into the grassy field. 

“Fhréamh Saol chloisteáil Dhia le mo ghuí,” Jensen intoned. Thousands of thick brown roots ground exploded upward from the ground twisting and tangling around each Druid, slowly drawing them under, into dirt that swallowed them like quicksand.

The Druids tried to fight off the vines, but the harder they struggled, the faster they sank into the ground. Before long, many were almost completely buried under the earth. 

The leader of the Druids, Alexander, looked to Jensen. Soil covered his pale hair as he made his plea, “My dragon, please spare my brothers. We seek only to save you from the humans, for we have seen your future. The man that dares to stand by your side will bring you nothing but death and pain. He will destroy everything that you are! Please heed me, Dragcokis!”

Jensen tilted his head and stared at the begging Druid with white shiny eyes. He had wrapped his misty white tail around Jared’s right thigh during the battle. The feel of the duke’s muscled leg calmed the gushing rage he felt toward the enemy. Instead of becoming consumed with bloodlust, he was able to concentrate and direct his powers. It gave him comfort to have his Croi close by his side. 

“My Croi will never harm me. But if you claim to see the future, then you must know what awaits you.”

The Druid leader’s bright blue eyes flashed with fear as he began to struggle harder against the roots that bound him. “No! Please my dragon we are the same! Magic creatures that will not bow down to the rule of men.”

“We will never be the same. Do not use magic to link us together, Draoi. I know the harm your species have visited upon my kind. I am seeking retribution for the grave abuse you have bestowed upon me. Nobody but my Croi is allowed to touch me. Your transgression was unforgiveable and your punishment will be to spend your immortality beneath the earth, never to see sunlight again. Your only companion will be your screams for a death that will never come.” 

With those final words, Jensen commanded the roots to drag the druid leader, screaming and fighting, into the black soil. He would be buried to the deep core of the earth where, every few years his cries and pleas would be felt as quakes from ground. 

“Go, Druid army back from whence you came for the age of the Druids has long passed. I will not be this lenient the second time you dare to interfere with Mankind.” 

The dragon released the roots that were wrapped around the remaining druids and watched them silently, as they dragged themselves out of the earth and retreated to the forest. Jensen’s wings flapped against the breeze. He longed to completely transform into his dragon form and fly through the air. He missed the feel of the wind and clouds against his scales but he yearned more for Jared’s intoxicating embrace. He pushed down his rising powers and his eyes slowly returned to green. The misty white wings and tail dissipated until they were nothing but distant memories of a dragon’s magic. 

Jensen looked up at the duke. He was afraid that Jared might scorn him after being confronted by his dragon wings and tail. The dragon was surprised by the lust and devotion in Jared’s eyes. He smiled shyly and lifted his arms. Jared quickly tugged him close and crushed his lips in a hungry embrace. The dragon could hear the men cheer and he blushed, but the mortification he felt was rapidly forgotten as he became lost in his passion for Jared.

In the fading twilight hours, a dragon had successfully defended a human fortress against the powers of supernatural force. 

+++++++

In a far distant eastern land, several winged creatures sat perched on stone pillars that towered high from the earth to the sky. 

“Kane, why have you assembled us here in our most sacred land?” Gabriel, a black scale Chieftain dragon of the North province asked.

“I come with a plea for help. Since the time of our origin, our clans have separately ruled our own territories. We have all awaited the day the Great Dragon is born and under him, we will become one clan, living peacefully together,” Kane said.

“If I wanted a history lesson or pipe dream, I would have stayed home. We all know we had to separate into different domains to keep our peace. If there are too many dominating dragons in one area, a blood-challenge is sure to erupt. In order for the survival of our kind, we scattered our power into separate lands. That is reason for the separation of clans.” Jim, a dark brown scaled dragon called out. He was the chieftain of the southern lands. 

“Yes, Jim you are correct, but it is also foretold that the Great Dragon will be able to calm our blood lust and provide a stable environment for us to finally live in harmony. I believe the Great Dragon has been born. It is Jensen.” Kane proclaimed. 

“You are mistaken, Kane! It was foretold that the Great Dragon will have white scales. While Jensen has rare golden scales, he still does not have the prophesied color. He cannot be our promised savior,” Danneel, a red scale dragon argued. Her land lay in the center of all four surrounding dominions. 

“I would agree with you except for the fact that Jensen is still a dragonlling. He has yet to mature into his final dragon form.”

“Kane, it is unlikely that Jensen will have different color scales in his final transformation. Are we willing to risk having another full-blown war with the humans? There are not many of us left, and our numbers have been dwindling each year. Are you sure this not because you have lost your potential mate and selfishly need us to help you retrieve him?” Mark, a green scale Chieftain dragon from the Western territories asked. 

“I will not lie, I had planned to take Jensen as my mate. I still plan to make him mine when I find him. I do not understand your hesitation or arguments! This is about the Great Dragon who was foretold. Even if there is only a hint that he has been born and is living among us, we must act on it! For the coming of the great dragon will bring forth the Age of the Dragon. Is this not worth the risk?”

Kane watched as the Chieftain dragons considered his words. He could see when they all had come to the same conclusion. 

“Let us hope you are right about this, Kane, for this may lead us to the destruction of our kind. Now what do you want us to do?” Gabriel asked.

“We attack the humans who enslave Jensen.” Kane immediately replied. 

“And where do these humans reside?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know.”

“Then where do we attack?” Mark asked.

“It doesn’t matter. We kill all humans to send out a message, release our dragon or suffer the consequences.” Kane replied. 

+++++++

“Tom, why are you in my bedchamber? Do you want Jared to hit you again?”

“Please, Jensen. Do not joke. There is no time. I must tell you of your destiny.” Tom said. His dark blue eyes shone with anxiety and determination.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your destiny, for you are the Great Dragon foretold. Your birth has been prophesized for eons. And now you have a great task ahead of you. What you decide will be our future.”

“Tom, what are you?”

“Your eternal servant, bonded by magic and blood until the day I die, my Great Dragon. It is time I tell you of your past. Of the dragon’s long forgotten history and origins. For dragons were magically cursed to die a painful death.” 

+++++++

Excerpt from the Journal of J.D. Morgan

The beauty and power of Elves is breathtaking. 

Do not underestimate these magical creatures for they are deadly.

They are the link to the balance of nature.

Their magic stems from their innate abilities. 

More observations are needed to discover their weaknesses in order to eradicate them.

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: Great gratitude goes out to my incredible beta, anniespinkhouse. Amazing writer, godsend of a beta, but most importantly a wonderful friend. Thanks hon! And anyone who hasn’t read her most recent masterpiece, [Love Lies Burning](http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/39475.html) go read!! A must read!!!

Author’s Note 2: “Cé a dares chun teagmháil a dhéanamh dom?” means, “Who dares touch me?”  
“Scaoileadh dom, Draoi!” means “Release me, Druid!”  
“súirí maité” means “courting mate”  
“Bás a thagann go léir go lorg an dragan theaghlach!” means “Death comes to those that seek to harm the dragon’s family!”  
“Fhréamh Saol chloisteáil Dhia le mo ghuí” means “Life roots hear my plea.”  
“Draoi” means “Druid”

Author’s Note 3: There are only two more parts left….. and with that, if you are still interested, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> -This story is beta by the amazing anniespinkhouse
> 
> -This story will be completed in 8 parts


End file.
